Kuroko no Basuke: The New Teammate
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Natsumi used to be a national soccer player but had quit long time ago due to unknown reason. He also used to be an basketball player who , with his amazing talent, took his team and school to victory. But he also quit basketball to the same reason. It's up to Seirin and GoM to make him like basketball again and stop doubting himself. OC. R&R! Boy's love romance included!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket: The New Teammate.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**Author: Konnichiwa, this had me bothering in my mind but now I'll unleash it here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor its characters.**

**Warning: language, possible. OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Talent, New Teammate.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

None of Seirin players were playing. They all had gone out to do laps around the school which left the gym opened for the new transfered student. Of course, no one knew of the student's arrival which was kind of sad on our part but in his part, he could careless about it.

He happened to find the gym opened so he help himself in since the gym seemed to be waiting on him with open arms. He surveyed, finding duffle bags on the benches and water bottles on the coolers. Basketballs were rolling around on the court as he entered furthermore. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and waited for anyone to come out.

But it seemed that no one is here yet, he walked over toward the court and picked up a basketball and dribbled it. He glanced at the ring as he ran forward. As he ran, his right hand switched the dribble's position to his left hand. When he was near enough, he halted abruptly and leaned back, arching his back like a bow and with his right hand, he shoot the ball. The ball went right in, so flawless.

"Not enough." He once again went to retrieve the ball and started dribbling his way back but this time, dribbling his way toward the other ring. Of course, he wasn't going to shoot the ball to the other ring. He turned around, right below the other ring, dribbling the ball as his golden fierce eyes glazed. He swiftly brought the ball up, bending his knees and arms, ready to release the ball until he heard a bark coming from the entrance. He glanced at the entrance, seeing a puppy with azure blue eyes, wearing what look like a jersey, staring at him.

"Got lost?" he asked the pup. The pup shook his head no and continued barking happily at him. He shook his long violet hair as he refocus on the ring at the other side. Just as he was about to release it, he heard a voice speak beside him, startling him as he released the ball.

"Seems you're into basketball." The violet haired man turned to face a baby blue haired man with azure baby blue eyes, wearing an blank expression. They both heard a 'dank' and both glanced at the ring, just in time to see the ball going in flawlessly.

"Ah, it got in. But the distance is too far. Amazing." commented the blue haired short guy.

"..." the violet haired man turned around to go pick up his duffle bag but the pup had jumped over on top of it, preventing him.

"It seems #2 doesn't want you to leave just yet." explained the blue haired boy, beside the tall long violet haired guy whose eyebrow twitched at the sudden surprise.

"Figures.." said the violet haired guy, standing up.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." said Kuroko. The violet haired guy seem to choke on his own saliva as he started coughing violently. He felt pain on his rib cage as he glanced at Kuroko who had poke stab him on the ribs. "Are you ok?"

"How could I be ok when you just poke stab me.." mumbled the violet haired guy as he straightened himself up, his violet bangs falling over his eyes. "Besides, you said you're Kuroko Tetsuya, the sixth phantom player of Generation of Miracles."

"Ah, so you know me."

"Not quite. You're a mystery."

"What's your name?"

"Natsumi Suyanai."

"I think I've heard of you, Natsumi-kun." said Kuroko. Natsumi glanced at him while setting himself on the floor, his long violet hair cascaded down and touched the floor, pooling around him. "You used to be a soccer player, correct?"

"Used to. I don't play soccer anymore." added Natsumi. He scowled at that fact though, he sighed.

"I take that you miss it." it wasn't a question, it was more like a statement.

"A bit. I'm barely getting over it." Natsumi closed his golden eyes as he continued to listen the other boy.

"What made you go after basketball?" asked Kuroko, staring at the other's face.

"I'm not pursuing it. I just wanted to give it a try. That is all." said Natsumi, opening his eyes to stare at the court.

"From what I've witnessed, you seem to be familiar with playing it. You might have a talent, perhaps." said Kuroko. #2 hopped on to Natsumi's lap and stood on both back legs, reaching to lick Natsumi's chin.

"I used to play basketball." added Natsumi, smiling a bit while patting the pup's head softly. "At first, I didn't really got the hang of it. Even if I practice alone or with my teammates, makes no difference to me. I couldn't get the hang of it. But during matches, I just go with the flow."

"Go with the flow?" questioned Kuroko. Natsumi nodded.

"Going with the flow, to me, it releases something within me that no one can stop. Even if I have talent on soccer, it all transfers to basketball. To me, both are no different but similar. Of course, both are played differently, obvious. But if you really think about it, its just quite the opposite."

"Now that you mention it, you've made it to the Nationals. As for basketball, you've brought your school to victory. With incredible strength, reflexibility, and trust."

"Yes, but...It's just all pure luck. What I'm saying is, anyone could have what I have." Natsumi scowled again but smiled at #2 who looked at him with curiosity.

"It's not just luck, Natsumi-kun. It's all about whether you enjoy playing and have trust to your teammates who support you."

"Ah, Ah. How touching." said a voice from behind them. Riko stood there, hands on her hips while behind her, all the players collapsed. "Kuroko! Weren't you suppose to be running the 70 laps with the others?" She inched closer to Kuroko who had a sweat drop behind his head while Natsumi seemed unfazed by her threats, still staring at #2 who barked happily at him.

"I had ran only 25 laps." replied Kuroko. Riko had a huge vein popped on her head as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"25 laps aren't enough. If you have time disappearing and flirt then I suggest you go do 50 sit-ups!" yelled Riko. Kuroko kept his face blank but was about to stand up when Natsumi, being referred as a girl, whirled around to face Riko with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a girl. And also, Kuroko-kun was just keeping company." said Natsumi. Riko gaped at Natsumi while the players all perked up from the floor and stared at Natsumi with wide eyes.

"A-Ah, my d-deeper apologies-wait...what's your name?" asked Riko.

"Natsumi Suyanai." All players except Kuroko and Kagami, were surrounding Natsumi.

"You're that famous soccer player right?! Who gone to the Nationals?!"

"You taken your team to victory?!"

"Yes, that's me. Sorry to ruin your admiration but I quitted both soccer and basketball. And, I must take my leave." said Natsumi, standing up and finally took ahold of his duffle bag. Turning around, he say every eye on him, which caused him to produce a sweat drop behind his head.

"He's tall!"

"Taller than Kagami!"

"Hey!"

"Taller than Murakisabara?!"

"I doubt that tall, he must be in between Kagami and Murakisabara!"

"Oi, enough! Out of my way!" growled Kagami, standing infront of Natsumi who had an eyebrow raised.

"You said you quitted soccer and basketball?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Oi, captain! He might be worth of trying!"

"Wait, hold on a second here" Natsumi started to regret ever coming here in the first place.

"Well, what do you think, coach?" asked Hyuuga to Riko.

"Natsumi-kun, take your shirt off"

"Why?!" exclaimed Natsumi.

"I say so."

"Over my dead body..." mumbled Natsumi, walking away toward the entrance. Before he walked out, a hand grabbed his shoulder so he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Just consider it. Think about it." said Kuroko in which all the Seirin members gaped at him from behind but as usual, he ignored them.

"I'll just consider. But I'll give my word tomo. Later." said Natsumi, walking out of the gym.

"What's a tomo?"

"He meant 'tomorrow', Furihata."

"Oh."

"I think we've gotten ourselves a new teammate!" barked Riko happily.

"He said he'll-"

"Makes no difference. He'll join." assured Riko. "Right Kuroko?"

"If he came here to give basketball a try, then yes."

"Yes!"

"Can we all go now? I'm starving here.." grumbled Kagami. _'That guy...there's something special about him..And what's with that long hair?! He'll get mistaken as a girl often if he doesn't tie it or cut it. Ah, but that hair compared with Riko's and Momoi's...will put both Riko and Momoi to shame...'_

__Kagami laughed as he gathered his things on his duffle bag.

"What's so funny, Kagami?" asked Riko, questioningly.

"Ah...nothing.." smirked Kagami.

* * *

**Author: I hope you had enjoyed it. Leave an review! Ciao mio amicos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket: The New Teammate.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**Author: Konnichiwa again. I hope you all know that Natsumi Suyanai is just a made up character I just created.**

_**Nami: Rai, is Natsumi gay? :O (via pm)**_

**Author: I'm not answering that, cousin *mumbles***

_**Nami: Why? :O It'll spoil the story? (via pm)**_

**Author: Yeah.**

_**Nami: Ah, okie :D I can't believe you letting me type here! (via pm)**_

**Author: I did not gave you permission to do so!**

_**Nami: But it's fun! Even though I'm writing my own fics, I can't believe I can still have a convo here! (via pm)**_

**Author: Yes, yes. Now be a good boy and get the hell out of my fic...**

_**Nami: /3 *heartbroken* (via pm)**_

**Author: Stop PM'ing me! Geez...cousins for real. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Convincing Natsumi. "Plan A: Fool Natsumi to join."**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

The wind whirled, the grass swayed into a melodic dance as the wind whirled its way around Seirin High School's campus, caressing lovely Seirin girls and brush through their lovely long hair as they walked and chatted on their way to their classes. But as they walked, they passed a tall handsome, long violet-haired student who was yawning quietly behind his pale hand as he continued walking slowly, taking his sweet time. The four Seirin girls blushed at his sudden cute action and one of them approached him shyly as he was busy cracking his neck, not really noticing the long brown-haired girl.

"H-Hello.." greeted the girl shyly. Natsumi opened his golden eyes in a startled expression and brought his gaze to look down at the shy girl. Well, the girl only reached up to his mid chest so we don't blame him.

"Uh...Hi." greeted Natsumi, scratching the tip of his nose in uncomfortableness. "May I help you with something?"

"A-Ah! N-No! I-It's just t-that..." the girl looked at the floor in embarrassment while Natsumi just stared in confusion. "Y-You seem n-not to b-be f-from around h-here...so m-me and my f-friends thought t-that we c-could ask if y-you're a transferee.."

"Un. Yeah, I just transfered yesterday." confirmed Natsumi who started walking with the girl and her friends beside him.

"Really? What's your name?" asked a raven long haired girl who smiled up at him. Natsumi returned the smile forcibly.

"Natsumi Suyanai." the four girls gasped, grabbing other students' attention also and gathered around them.

"Natsumi? The National champion of soccer?!"

"The victorious trump card that his school's basketball team used to get invited to a NBA's tournaments?!"

"It is him! His violet hair, those fierce gold eyes, his height and that persona!"

Natsumi was being hugged and touched on his hair and face, eyebrow twitching in slight irritation. "L-Let go of me..!"

"Natsumi-kun! Can we get your autograph?!" Natsumi tried to get past the crowd of students in which had increased rapidly in a short amount of time.

Just then, he was swept off his feet with two pair of strong arms, holding him in bridal style. Natsumi's eyebrow continuously twitched as he turned his head to meet a smiling Teppei. "Put me down, this is bothering me."

"Ah, but everyone were bothering you." smiled Teppei, ignoring the students' protests as he made his through toward where his friends were who all of them, except Kuroko, gaped at him, including their coach. "This is the one from yesterday?"

"I have a name, you know..." mumbled the slight irritated Natsumi, struggling to be lent down.

"Kiyoshi, that was unnecessary!" scolded their captain, Hyuuga. Natsumi was put down only to sit on the floor, again, surprising the team.

"But he seemed to be bothered by-"

"Guys, let's head to the gym before those guys stomp us!" exclaimed Furihata, pointing toward the crowd of students inching near them. The whole team paled except Natsumi who yawned, although he meant to express his nervousness, the team took it as if the guy didn't care.

"Whatever. Later~" Natsumi stood up and turned to walk away when Riko blocked his way. "Un, you blocking.."

"Obviously" Riko blushed but rolled her eyes at him. "You said you'll give us your word about yesterday."

"Ah, about giving it a try on basketball..." Natsumi said, rubbing his shoulder as he was annoyed.

"So? Your answer is?" urged Riko, stepping closer to Natsumi who noticed the lack of personal space.

"Un, space." Natsumi informed, bluntly. Riko huffed but didn't budge.

"Answer"

"Ah, what a drag.." mumbled Natsumi, scowling.

"Oi! Have respect for the coach!" scolded Hyuuga, not seem to know why the coach bothers making that guy join.

"I have done no wrong to her" defended Natsumi, taking a step back from Riko since she won't bother moving. "Can I go at peace?"

"Do that when you're dead" joked Furihata, making the team laugh.

"Ha ha, seems I forgot how to laugh.." said Nasumi, sarcastically.

"Seems you had used sarcasm" spoke Kuroko from beside Natsumi whose eyebrow twitched, heart pounding. _'This guy...'_

"Ah, you again. Stop scaring me like that.." mumbled Natsumi irritably which Kuroko look up at him with a brow raised.

"How could he scared you when you haven't even moved?!" yelled Kagami, grumbling his way over to Kuroko and Natsumi. Natsumi frowned but shrugged, not bothering to argue. **"You damn bastard..."** mumbled Kagami in English. Natsumi looked at him again and responded.

**"Please refrain yourself from calling people names behind their backs."** The Seirin team gaped at him, Kuroko even looked at Natsumi with wide eyes while Kagami was taken back at being answered in his language.

**"You can speak English?"**

**"Yeah. Thought you're the only one who can speak it?"**

**"Not really but it is expected from you since you were ex-soccer and basketball player."**

**"Un."**

**"I'm not saying that out of admiration! I barely know you!"**

**"I said no such thing as admiration. It's fine, I don't want it anyway."**

**"What?"**

**"I said, I don't want to be admired by you all."**

**"Shouldn't you be pleased to have attention to yourself?"**

**"Pfft, no. "**

**"You're very rare..."**

**"Eh?"**

**"You and your way of dealing things...and what's with that long hair!" **Kagami stared at Natsumi's long violet hair that reached past his waist.

"Don't insult the beauty of nature." Natsumi finally spoke Japanese, speaking in English really irritated him even though he spoke it so smoothly. The team just stared at them in complete confusion, have not understood what both Kagami and Natsumi had spoken.

"It's so damn long!" argued Kagami, getting frustrated to see the other handling such length of hair. "Don't you plan to cut it?!"

"No, me is not joining any sports. If do, I'll just tie it." replied Natsumi, glaring at Kagami.

"Well, you are gonna join us!" intruded Teppei, slanging his arm around Natsumi who just glared at him. "It'll be great to see how much you're worth to trust and bring you back to love basketball again!" The team paled at this, having Teppei already blow their plan away without even noticing.

"Teppei, you idiot!"

"Ha?"

"Kiyoshi, you weren't suppose to tell him!"

"Eh?"

"Kiyoshi! How dare you betray us?!"

"What?" Teppei was confused, still had his arm around Natsumi's shoulders only to be pushed back from Natsumi. "Natsu-kun?"

"Don't call me that..." grumbled Natsumi, his face clearly showing a scowl as for his golden eyes, they glazed in pure lightning. "That's why you used Kagami to fool me into joining you?!"

"Hey! It's not like that!" defended Kagami, growling at Teppei who just remembered about their plan. "It's not-"

"I heard enough excuses. If I said I'll think about it, I say so. Since I promised yesterday to Kuroko-kun about considering it, thanks to my loud mouth, I'll keep my word to him." Natsumi then turned to walk away, heading toward the building.

"Natsumi-kun. " Natsumi's eyebrow twitched at Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"Kuroko-kun, please stop scaring me...It'll haunt me everyday..." Natsumi mumbled in which Kuroko smiled a bit. "Neh, you seem to be amused about my reaction..."

"Natsumi-kun is different from the rest." explained Kuroko. Natsumi shook his head but smiled a bit as well. They both continued walking, leaving Kagami and the team gaping at them while Teppei suffered Riko's slaps.

"Oi, Kagami...Did Kuroko just beat us?" asked Furihata.

"Don't ask me!" grumbled Kagami, following the other two. "Kuroko always wins..."

"Ah, he always does...even to his own teammates " added Hyuuga. Mitobe nodded while Furihata and the others agreed too.

"-nd you should had let us handle him!" yelled Riko, still hitting the poor Teppei who was blocking his face from her hits.

"I forgot about it!" defended Teppei.

"Oi, coah! No need to kill him."

"But Kuroko ended up winning this!"

"So? Kuroko had his own ways. We should had let him handle that Natsumi guy-"

"But we rarely see him to confirm it!"

As Seirin continued arguing, knowing full well they failed their plan to fool Natsumi to join. Horrible to do, as Teppei and Kuroko had described it. But they won't give up even if Kuroko managed to gain Natsumi to befriend him, they'll find a way. But they're most disadvantage was, not having Kuroko on their plan.

Team Seirin= O

Kuroko= 1

Natsumi's percentage of trusting Seirin is: O%

Natsumi's percentage of trusting Kuroko is: 5%

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author: I hope you've enjoyed the chap.**

_**Nami: I did enjoyed it! :D (via pm)**_

**Author: I was not asking you, get out!**

_**Nami: you so mean! (via pm)**_

**Author: Anyways, thank you for reading. Leave a review please. Those who support Kuroko, Good for you. Those who support Seirin, may the odds be in your favor as well as for Seirin.**

_**Nami: Let's see if Seirin can score a point on the next chapter! (via pm)**_

**Author: Dear Ra, get out!**

_**Nami: Byes~! (via pm)**_

**Author: Ciao mio amicos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket: The New Teammate.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**Author: Konnichiwa again. I've been busy in my high school life and also handling few of my annoying cousins..**

_**Nami: Koni Koni! :D (via pm)**_

**Author: ...one of them is here...Ra hates me...**

_**Nami: But me don't hate you :O (via pm)**_

**Author: Dear Ra...Nami...we have talked about intruding in my fic...yes?**

**_Nami: Yup! I remember it as I remember to eat my sandwich at noon! :D (via pm)_**

**Author: ok... Then why are YOU here?!**

_**Nami: Cuz me wanna? :O Me cause no harm! (via pm)**_

**Author: Ok, you don't cause no harm. I agree with you on that..**

_**Nami: yay! :D (via pm)**_

**Author: BUT that doesn't mean you can just come in here like you own my fic because you don't! Now get out!**

**_Nami: D: (via pm)_**

**Author: ... Anyways, enjoy the chap.**

**lWarning: launguage, OCs. Stalking.l**

**llDisclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor it's charactersll**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Convincing Natsumi (Plan B: Gathering Info)**

**~O~**

**~O~  
**

**~O~**

***Seirin's Gymnasium***

Seirin had agreed to gather in the gym to discuss their plan about Natsumi, of course, Kuroko wasn't in their side since he chose to do it in his way, in which he successfully had earn himself a point and Natsumi's trust.

"Ok, this is what we gotta do. Listen up! We don't want to miss this chance to get Natsumi to join us!" said Riko, hands on her hips as she look at every face in front of her.

"Coach, I know this just sounds a bit mean but... we can't just force Natsumi-kun to join us.." Furihata started, Mitobe agreeing with him while the others just nodded.

"We are not _forcing _him. We are just convincing him." corrected Riko.

"Riiiight..." muttered Furihata in which he earned himself a slap on the head from his coach. "Yeow!"

"Wait, but aren't we suppose to get to know him a bit so we could convince him?" suggested Kawahara, holding his hands up to stop the commotion.

"That's what I was gonna say!" exclaimed Furihata, waving his arms around. Their captain just facepalm while Teppei was smiling way too brightly, Mitobe trying to calm Furihata as Kagami just dribbled the basketball in his spot, not interested in their plan.

"How exactly are we going to gather his profile if we don't have a resource for us to gather it?" Fukuda asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the faces of his teammates ponder on what he just pointed out.

"He got a point. We need a resource to do the job!" exclaimed Teppei happily in which Riko jumped up and kicked him on the back. "Uff!"

"Are you saying that you're too lazy to get it yourself?!" barked Riko, Teppei just smiled back at her, getting on her nerves.

"No... I'm saying that I know just the right source to gather that info." Teppei smiled very brightly, in which had put the team to sweat-drop at that. That smile must have had them feel a shudder run down their spines.

"Wait...you don't mean...?" Hyuuga started in which Teppei still kept his smile plastered on his face.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

***Standing In Front Of The Natsumi Mansion, 1:08PM***

"... I still think this is a bad idea.." said Hyuuga who looked at the big porcelain, marbled mansion. Furihata was gaping at it's pure dignity of a man's vow to the snow. Mitobe had his eyes wide while Kawahara just kept commenting about it's size and how fine it was. Izuki and Kagami were just speechless. As for their coach, well, she had big hearts in her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

"I'll definitely marry any of the Natsumi members" said Riko, dreamily. The whole Seirin team sweat-drop at that.

"Well, there's only four Natsumi members." added Teppei, pulling out a sheet of paper that contained Natsumi Suyanai's profile.

"Four? Just only four?! You got to be kiddin! This mansion is fucking huge!" exclaimed Kagami, had no other choice but to come along with his teammates.

"Well, it just says he has three family members he lives with. His dad, Natsumi Ruushiro, and twin brothers. Natsumi Saichi and Natsumi Soichu. However, the Natsumi twins... supposedly in this document says that they both have vision problems but they were not specific of what type though." said Teppei. Just as either of them were to speak, they heard a car engine nearby and saw the front gates of the mansion open. They all turn around to see a white limousine there, right behind them as the driver was hesitating about going around the group of teenagers when his owner got out of the limousine. "S-Sir!"

"Who are you all to dare to block a Natsumi family member's path of comfort?" asked an what look like an early 25 year old man who was wearing a white suit with white shiny shoes. High cheek bones with pale skin, golden eyes and red short hair that appear to be silky. The man had a stern look as he surveyed the group. "Well?"

"Uhm, well you see...we are Natsumi's friends! Yeah!" said Furihata, cowering at the man's stern look directed at him. _'Yikes! He's worst than my grandma's words!'_

"Suya-chan's friends?" the man looked thoughtful for he just stood there, looking at the sky in wonder. "Nope. Never seen any of your faces around my Suya-chan." again, the red-haired man gave them that stern look. "So, explain yourselves because I'm not letting any of you in my mansion only to stalk my Suya-chan."

"Well, you see here, Sir Natsumi." Teppei started as he bow in respect who the other nodded. "We came here for more information about your son, Natsumi Suyanai. As for the reason, we got interested in him since we-"

"Interested in Suya-chan? What type of interest..." Ruushiro sternly said, his golden eyes narrowing.

"A positive interest, no need to worry" smiled Teppei in which Ruushiro nodded firmly. "Our interest was that, we heard he got transfered yesterday and since we heard a lot from him in sports magazines, we wanted to get to know him more since he refused to share his experiences in sports with us, his friends."

"Hmmm. I see.." Ruushiro nodded as his gaze soften a bit. "Well, come in. I'll answer your questions, even demonstrate. And yes, I do agree that my Suya-chan refuses to speak about his experiences." added Ruushiro as he motioned for them to follow him.

"Do you know the reason why?" asked Riko as she walked beside Ruushiro, at his right.

"Maa, it's a long story but I'll cut it short. Well, since the time his twin brothers, Saichi and Soichu, lost their ability of their vision due to some sports in which they faced cruel opponents who played dirty, Suya-chan lost his will to play those two sports that had cause both of his twin brothers' terrifying accidents." Ruushiro explained as they crossed the garden full of white, beautiful roses. Rows and rows of white roses were both on either side of the granite pathway that lead toward the double doors of the mansion in which a butler was waiting for them.

"What had caused both the twins' loss of vision, Natsumi-san?" asked Riko again, although she knew it was a question she shouldn't had asked as Ruushiro stopped for a moment, stooping the group as well. "Pardo-"

"Saichi, he loved to play soccer. It was his passion as he always went to every practice, every game, and every meeting he had to go. He has an unique way of playing soccer in which he amazed his teammates and the school's principal. But during that rainy day, he had a game to play. Against an tough opponent but he didn't care as long as he and his team tried their very best and at least win the game. A that very moment, when he tried to pass the ball, he was shoved harshly in which he fell forward. As he fell, the ball was rolling in front of his face and was about to get up when a foot made an horrifying impact on his temple that sent him sprawled on the muddied grass.."

The butler opened the double doors for them to enter while bowing and offering for their sweaters to be hanged with their duffle bags as well. They thanked the butler and handed their sweaters and duffle bags as a maid came and offered them comfortable shoes for them to wear while they followed Ruushiro to the living room. Ruushiro mentioned them to take a seat while he continued where he left off.

"We took Saichi to the emergency since the blood couldn't stop flowing out of his temple. He stayed there for 4 months, in a state of coma from that blood loss. During the first days, the doctor had told us that they had diagnosed that Saichi had lost his vision because of the impact to his temple. At that news, Suya-chan threaten the doctor to let him stay or he'll take care of his brother himself. So the doctor let him stay in the hospital, in Saichi's room and beside his brother. He refused to go home with me and Soichu whenever we went to visit and each passing day, there was no signs of Saichi waking. During those days, Suya-chan isolated himself from society. Since my three sons are very popular for their unique talents, reporters wanted to interview him about Saichi's career, life style and how Saichi will manage through.

Suya-chan had snapped at them to leave his family alone or he won't respond right at that instant. Of course, due to his height and dark aura he somehow had carried or produced, sent the reporters wailing away. Those four months had been stressful for me and Soichu but for Suya-chan... it had been helpless and despair. We would found him there, next to Saichi, holding his hand as Suya-chan slept stressfully. His hair had gotten a bit longer since Saichi had it long-"

"That explains why he keeps it long..." murmured Kagami. Ruushiro had fire in his golden eyes as he stood up, sending the love seat a bit back.

"Do not insult nor question his hair! It's pure softness and pure silky than a white bird's feathers! And it took those four months for it to grow and another four and a half months for it to grow fully longer!"

"Who said I was insulting it?! I mean, it's too dam-"

"Kagami, calm down. And watch your mouth too you idiot" whispered Hyuuga who clamped his hand over Kagami's mouth to cut him short.

"Ah, Natsu-kun does have such a beauty of hair-" Teppei started to comment when Riko pushed him aside. "uff!"

"Kiyoshi, you had said enough so no need to embarrass yourself further..." mumbled Riko as she retracted her hand while Teppei rubbed his shoulder from where she had aimed. Ruushiro stared at Riko in shock although it didn't clearly showed on his face, his eyes were just wide. "Um, something wrong Ruushiro-san?"

"Such a violent young lady.." Ruushiro commented, making the whole group laugh at that while Riko blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Oh she's violent alright!" said Teppei in which he was slapped on his face by Riko's hand "Ouch!"

"Take a note of that as an example" said Kagami in which he was about to get slapped if it weren't for two different voices interrupting the commotion.

"Papa! We're back!"

"Old man, get your lazy ass here and greet us!"

"The hell?" questioned Kagami as Ruushiro sulked in a corner at the mention of 'old man'. "Who are they?"

"Saichi and Soichu. Soichu is the most innocent while Saichi had became a total opposite..." cried Ruushiro which made the whole group sweat-drop.

"Papa! You have guests?" asked a teenage boy who walked in. The boy was about 178 cm tall with red long hair tied in a loose ponytail with bangs framing his face, accompanied with a bright smile that out shines the sun's. But a white long bandage covered his eyes in which left the group question.

"Guests? We never accept any! You damn old man! Explain this before I tell on Suya-oniisan!" Marched in a look alike of the first one. Same red, waist-length hair, in which was swaying loosely while bangs framed his beatifically sculptured face. He look the same height as the other but also looked a bit more menacing by how he's dressed. He, too, had a white long bandage covering his eyes like the other.

"Now, now Saichi. Behave when we have guests-"

"Do you think Suya-oniisan would like people here other than us and the employees?!" snarled Saichi, marched right up his father's face. "Explain why these people are here?!" The Seirin team were scared out of their skin when they saw how Saichi pin-pointed where his father was standing.

_'Is that even normal?!' _thought Furihata, very scared out of his mind.

_'How the hell he can do that?'_ thought Kagami,sweat-dropping at the scene in front of him. _'Hey, that Saichi guy has the balls to talk back to his own guardian?'_

_'He must have a skill to even do that. Yes, the five senses in a human body. Taste, Vision, Touch, Hear and Odor.. In his state, he might not use taste, vision, odor and maybe touch... So that leaves-' _thought Riko.

_'Hearing. The ability to hear. Attachment to sound while he receives the message and pin-point where it's coming from. Although there is a disadvantage which is distance.' _Hyuuga thought, frowning further while trying to solve the situation.

_'If distance does not bother him, then it has something to do with mastering that ability only than the other four senses.' _Izuki concluded in his mind, nodding.

_'That's waaaaaay creepy! How can someone who can't use vision, use only hearing?! That will unbalance the senses! I'm so scared now!' _thought Furihata as he cried rivers of tears while Mitobe comforted him, well tried.

"Saichi! Don't raise your voi-" Ruushiro started.

"I can do what I want! Get these people out! They'll upset Suya-oniisan!" barked Saichi, fisting the front collar of Ruushiro's white suit.

"Upset him?" asked Kagami. Saichi look directly at him which set Kagami was sweat-dropping non-stop.

"Yes, upset! You guys have the balls to even come after Suya-oniisan-"

"Saichi! These are Suya-chan's frie-"

"Friends? Suya-oniisan having friends? Don't make me laugh, old man!" snarled Saichi.

"Wait, Natsu-kun despises people or what?" asked Teppei. Saichi look from Kagami, who the poor guy kept sweat-dropping non-stop, to him.

"He doesn't, he just _envies_ them. He would never consider anyone a friend! He even says it's useless to have such thing!" barked Saichi.

"Then he maybe had you filled up with lies-" Kagami started

"Oniisan never lies! He is perfect as a fair glass of silver! You dare bite your thumb behind my oniisan's back?!" Saichi was fuming in which Kagami had backed out.

"Bite thumb?" asked Riko.

"It's a way of saying 'throw insult'. He got that line from Romeo and Juliet play." explained what the other might be Soichu.

"Soichu! You dare defy thy name of our oniisan?!" Saichu turned his red-head to his twin's direction.

"No, of course not dear niisan. But it is rude to lash your anger at guests." Soichu shook his head.

"But is rude of them to prey on Suya-oniisan and even bite their thumb-"

"Father, Saichu, Soichu, I'm safely guarded." came in Natsumi's voice, stopping Saichi's tantrum.

"Dear Oniisan! Allow me to embrace you with welcoming presence of good care and love!" said Saichi, forgetting the others as he ran towards Natsumi's voice.

"Oniisan! How was school?" Soichu, too, followed the source of the voice.

"Maa, Saichi and Suya-Chan really do like Romeo and Juliet lines-" Teppei started.

"Saichi only loves that play since Suya-Chan has his way of saying things from the old modern English lines back then." explained Ruushiro.

"What happened to Soichu?" asked Kawahara who was unusually silent throught out the commotion.

"Soichu had the same accident as Saichi but in basketball. One of the opponents had fallen on him, jabbing their elbow down to Soichu's temple."

"What?!" the whole group exclaimed. _'Even basketball?!'_

"Hey, don't forget about my injury here and Kagami's sprains from the last Winter Cup." said Teppei in which the group remembered those previous matches. "Oh and don't ever forget what _could _almost had happened if Kuroko didn't moved o-"

"We get it already!" snapped Hyuuga, veins popping in his forehead while Teppei smiled at him. _'This guys never seems to stop smiling... Probably it got stuck like that..'_

"Man, even basketball gets rough.." commented Fukuda as he shook his head.

"I think you all very know my reason so why are you all here? Came to get an autograph?" asked Natsumi as he entered the living room, startling others.

"Or a friendly meeting?" suggested Soichu, holding Natusmi's arm for guidance.

"Ooooor... came here to bother our Oniisan?!" Saichi grumbled, holding Natsumi's other arm for guidance too.

"Saichi-niisan, they have no intention to bother Oniisan." defended Soichu in which the group sighed in relief.

"Che! Don't defend them!"

"Saichi, Soichu. Please don't argue.." mumbled Natsumi who scowled at their bickering in which both stopped arguing immediately.

"Yes Onii-san!" Soichu smiled.

"k'ay!" grinned Saichi as Natsumi guided them toward his father and the group.

"Sorry for that, Suya-chan. Come here to give your papa a hug!" said Ruushiro, with arms open wide for a hug.

"No way! Why would he hug an old geezer like you?!" scoffed Saichi, stopping Natsumi.

"Saichi-niisan, that's very cruel." said Soichu, frowning.

"Che!" Saichi snorted.

Ruushiro had tears in his eyes, a pout on his handsome face as he still held his arms toward Natsumi who was hesitating. "Suya-chan?"

"Ugh... Not in front of them..." mumbled Natsumi in which the group were laughing.

"Don't be shy! You do got that from your mother alright!" laughed Ruushiro.

"Hey, I got pride from you.. So don't back fire." said Natsumi while walking toward his father's open arms.

"Oi! Onii-san! Where you go?!" asked Saichi as he hold onto Soichu's hand.

"Onii-san?" questioned Soichu.

"Ah, Saichi, Soichu-"

"Got-cha~" exclaimed Ruushiro while he hugged his beloved son.

"L-Let go.." Natsumi scowled as the Seirin team laughed.

"Neh, Natsu-kun y-" Teppei started.

"Don't call me that.." frowned Natsumi, in Teppei's head he thought it was a cute pout.

"Don't call Onii-san like that!" objected Saichi.

"..." Soichu couldn't contain his smile and giggles at the mentioned person.

"Natsu seems much more fitting." agreed Ruushiro in which Natsumi sighed.

"Natsu-kun, we know that you already now why we came here so I don't have to explain it all. But I just want you to know that we are not trying to force you, but help you to like basketball again."

"I know. You don't have to waste your breath on repeating what Kuroko-kun had told me." said Natsumi in which had put the team to stare shockingly at Natsumi.

"Kuro-"

"I've already convinced him since the beginning." said Kuroko, in which he appeared behind both Ruushiro and Natsumi. Ruushiro choke on his own saliva while Natsumi, on reflex, elbowed his father on the gut which sent his father to make such funny face and doubled over, coughing.

"K-Kuroko! You could had killed us!" yelled Kagami, much too shaken.

"Kuroko-kun, please don't do that..." mumbled Natsumi who slapped his father's back, **hard**, which Ruushiro fell flat on the marbled floor. "Uh oh.. I over did it.."

"GEH!" the whole Seirin sweat-dropped as Ruushiro drooled on the marbled floor.

"Woof!" every head turned to the direction where Tetsuya #2 was, barking at them happily. Spotting Natsumi, #2 ran at him as the said person kneeled down to pick up the pup. "Woof"

"Hello Tetsuya #2. Can't wait for tomorrow's training?" although Natsumi tried to make his voice sound less monotone, it failed. It sounded much more princely type which Natsumi frowned inwardly.

"Wait, what?" Hyuuga stared at Natsumi while trying to figure if his ears have not gone deaf on him.

"Natsumi-kun decided to join us. Although he did went agaisnt Aoimine-kun on our way from school to here." explained Kuroko in which Kagami stood up abruptly.

"He went _against _Aoimine?!" exclaimed Kagami, not believing it all.

"By how many?!" asked Fukuda.

"190-120" answered Kuroko in which the whole Seirin gaped at Natsumi who returned the stare.

"You _have _got to be kidding me! Only you alone?! You must had gone against him with Kuro-"

"Are you thinking that our Onii-san is useless?" scoffed Saichi, crossing his arms. "We taught him how to play basketball in our way of playing. Doesn't matter in group or two-on-two or even one-on-one."

Wait! But you guys can't-" started Riko, only to be rudely interrupted by Soichu.

"Although we can't see, we can use our ability to feel and hear. For hearing, you hear the sounds of your opponent's steps and dribbles of the basketball while in feeling, you can feel the wind swift past you when your opponent passes you."

"We figured that we could still play but in my situation, I can only play basketball. Soccer has some different methods. We started to coach Onii-san for the upcoming Tournament with what we could offer." explained Saichi.

"In order to make our efforts successful, we had to get rid of Onii-san's vision. After we blind-folded him, we started to coach the basic steps we can use and how to master the hearing ability. He mastered it and we decided it was time for him to use his vision while we demonstrate our ways of playing basketball. Of course, he doesn't have to use our techniques-"

"-but combined them with my own so it will create a new way to play. I've spend exactly 3 years mastering their abilities and techniques until I've put them in use during the final tournament." finished Natsumi. The Seirin group were speechless at the given info.

"... amazing.." mumbled Fukuda.

"Incredible..." whispered Riko, never she thought nor seen people being able to play without their vision. _'But then again... it had something to with the people you have around that support you.'_

_'Only 3 years is such a short time in my opinion. Yet he went through and mastered what he could to at least make it far.' _Hyuuga smiled.

_'Such people do exist after all. It only takes a matter of time to find those who have disabilities that they can still play a part in the game. Those who pity them encourages them to go take a step forward to stay in their position in the game. Those people, blind, deaf, autism, down syndrome or any kind of disability, are admirable by their community and those who helped them become more who they want to be.' _Izuki smiled too.

_'Those kinds of people are the example what we can do that they can't do. It is much more fun to learn from people like Saichi and Soichu who have only lost their ability to see. Yet they somehow found a way to train their own brother to perfect his skills in basketball. Like I said before, basketball is such a fun sport that should be played joyfully with smiles and laughter, not just the power to win, but to bring smiles to those who need to open their tents and step out of it, to see it with their very eyes and have the chance to play.' _Teppei smiled wider, shaking his head.

_'I guess if Natsumi could do it, anybody could do it. If his brothers can do it, everybody can do it no matter the disability they have. Because basketball or any type of sport, you can still do it. It doesn't have to be perfect but you have to do your part in the game to reach out towards the award you'd receive because of your efforts. I guess I understand Nastumi's situation since I learned basketball a bit the hard way but it was worth.' _Kagami grunted but stared at Natsumi's puzzled yet firm expression.

_'We all have a lesson to learn throughout our lives, to guide us and we enjoy the lesson given. Hahaha, this is comfortable.' _Fukuda laughed quietly while both Mitobe and Furihata had thought the same thing, they too, laughed along. Well, Mitobe just smiled as Kawahara joined them.

Saichi was frowning but spoke "On three conditions. One; Don't hurt nor use any bad language on Onii-san or you'll become our examples. Two; We will be attend your tournaments, matches and practices-"

"We also plan going to places for breaks" added Riko. Saichi huffed but nodded.

"I'm not dumb, I've expected that. No, we will not be separated from our Onii-san. And Three; The tittle of vice coaches."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Riko. "You two want to be vice coaches after meh?!"

"Of course, we want what's best for our Onii-san's new team. And much more _better_ management on money." explained Saichi. Riko sighed, nodding. "Do you agree on our three conditions?"

"It's a fair deal." said Riko as she stood up to shake Saichi's and Soichu's hands.

"The deal is sealed now."

"Now that it's all settled, why don't you all spend the night here?" offered Ruushiro, smiling.

"What?! Are you serious?!" exclaimed Furihata.

"You're not kidding are you?" questioned Riko, shocked.

"neh, Suya-chan?" Ruushiro turned to look at his son who was eating a piece of fancy tuna from his chopsticks which a maid, blushing, had brought for her young master.

"Of course. Why would I kick them out? It'll be a drag to do so.." said Natsumi, in return he received a bear hug from his father. "L-Let go...you'll sophisticate me..."

"Feel like home! There's plenty of guess rooms-"

"Natsumi, do you mind I share your room?" asked Kuroko who appeared beside him. Natsumi's eyebrow twitched.

"Eh?" Natsumi stared at Kuroko. "Why?"

"I really don't want to handle their bets during the night." answered Kuroko with a blank expression.

"Uhn, I don't mind. Although I tend to have an extra room beside my brothers' room." shrugged Natsumi. Kuroko nodded while suddenly a maid made her presence known.

"Master Natsumi-sama, the dinner is served." the maid bowed. Ruushiro smiled.

"Thank you, dear. Come all, dinner is ready for you." Ruushiro walked toward the dining area. The maid straighten and looked at Natsumi's back, blushing. Kuroko noticed as he tapped Natsumi's shoulder.

"Natsumi-kun" Natsumi turned to fully look at Kuroko, still motioning the group to follow his father. "Over there."

"Uhn, thank you Kuroko-kun and please stop scaring me.." Natsumi scowled as Kuroko smiled a bit as he too, followed after his teammates.

"Y-Young Master, I-I have-"

"A gift? Theres no need to waste your money on that." Natsumi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassingly.

"B-But it's worth for you, Young Master. You are so nice ever since we were kids" the maid chuckled as Natsumi huffed yet he smiled.

"Neh neh, it had been good times back then, haven't it Mina?"

"Of course. U-Um, would you like me to do your hair, Young Master?"

"Save the trouble. I'll inform you dear friend. Excuse me, I have-"

"Someone is becoming soft for his team" the maid giggled as she quickly ran away. Natsumi blushed but scowled.

"Soft? Barely... This is just another drag.. Well at least I have to get myself to do some work although I already had joined numerous clubs-"

"Suya-chan!"

"Ah, there goes the mother hen.." mumbled Natsumi, leaning agaisnt the entrance of the dining area to combed through his long, floor-length, violet hair.

"Onii-san!"

"There goes the chick.." mumbled Natsumi, continuing to comb his hair.

"Oi Onii-san!"

"There goes the second chick.."

"Natsu-kuuuun~"

"... the roma-roma foxy..."

"Natsumi-kun!"

"...Hmmm... Furihata was it?... The there goes the cat.." Natsumi said as he combed his bangs.

"Natsumi!"

"Ah, the tomboy.."

"Woof!"

.

.

.

"The cute pup-"

"Is that guy gonna eat?! I'll get his dinner if he isn't"

.

.

.

.

"The tiger...although I am glad the others are more normal-"

"Natsumi-kun" said Kuroko, from beside Natsumi who stabbed the wall beside his left while he accidently poked his own eye. _'This guy...Since when did he get here? And that really fudging hurt... my eye really hurts...'_

"Ow... Kuroko-kun... Will you stop doing that?" Natsumi calmly said as he tried to calm his pounding heart, rubbing his eye.

_'I get the feeling this is not going to be the last time he'll stop scaring me... I even poked my eye... no. That's not funny at all-_'

"YO MOMMA SO FAT, YOU HAVE TO ROLL OVER TWICE TO GET OFF HER!"

.

.

.

_'Even that... Dear noo...'_

"I got one! I got one! Yo momma so fat even Bill Gates couldn't pay for her liposuction!"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at that as he heard laughter in the dining area. _'Even Saichi is famous for his jokes, I suppose...'_

"I've got another one! Yo momma so fat she was floating in the ocean and Spain claimed her for the new world!" Another round of laughter was heard as Natsumi scowled. Trying at least no to laugh at that joke.

"Another one!"

"Yo momma so stupid, she thought, "Wu Tang" was an African orange drink!" another round of laughter was heard as Natsumi clamped his mouth shut to not laugh. Natsumi calmly walked in the dining area to see everyone laughing, even his father was laughing along. Natsumi sighed as he went to take his seat in between Hyuuga and Teppei since Saichi and Soichu were siting in between Furihata and Kawahara. Mitobe was sitting next to Furihata as Fukuda sat between Izuki and Hyuuga as Izuki sat between Fukuda and Kagami, leaving Kuroko sit next to Ruushiro at the head table.

"Oi! Natsumi, why don't you tell us a joke?!" asked Kawahara. Natsumi pouted while serving himself as Teppei happily stared at Natsumi's cute expressions.

"I'm not good on j-"

"Don't lie Onii-san!"

"Come on! You got guts?" asked Saichi, smirking from his seat. Natsumi scowled.

"I do got guts because the next thing you know, you'll end up having to drive a kilometer to get yourself a brand new bag of watermelon seeds."

"Daaaaaang!" exclaimed Fukuda, as everyone laughed at Natsumi's threats.

"You can do better than that!" laughed Saichi. Natsumi pouted again.

"Fine. Yo momma so stupid she took the Pepsi challenge and chose Jif."

Everyone laughed at that as they pounded on the table for breath but kept laughing.

_'I really don't like this at all..'_

"Yo momma so stupid she picked up a stick and stabbed it up the mail box's flap!" laughed Saichi, another round of hard laughter.

_'When is training gonna come... my ribs are killing me...'_

***Between Hyuuga and Riko***

"Hyuuga, Kuroko beat us again!" whispered Riko who was sitting in front of Hyuuga.

"Surprisingly, twice in a row now" Hyuuga whispered back.

"Ugh... Oh well. I'm sure during training, we'll score!" whispered Riko, excitedly.

"I pretty much doubt it..." Hyuuga sweat-dropped as he glanced at Natsumi who was eating calmly.

"We'll score, don't worry. We got Kagami." Riko whispered as she smirked.

"Oh no..." Hyuuga sighed as he ate his food while listening to jokes of others. _'Isn't this suppose to be formal?'_

Hyuuga then gave up until Teppei's previous comment came to his mind _"Natsumi is just cute when he scowls or pouts. But other than that, he is still beautiful. " _Hyuuga snorted, shaking his head as he glanced at Natsumi with a calculus eyes. Natsumi again pouted when Saichi urged him to say another joke about their neighbor while others were trying to stay quiet. _'Alright, I admit, he is cute. There. But did he really defeated Aomine from Touku?'_

**~O~**

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading! Yeah these jokes were funny cuz my friends were competing who could the wqhole class laugh so yeah.**

_**Nami: IT'S SO DARN FUNNY! (via pm)**_

**Author: What have I told you?! Get out!**

_**Nami: XD OMFG! That was hilarious! Have you recorded your friends' competition?! (via pm)**_

**Author: I did, I showed it to my parents and they cracked big time. Now get out!**

_**Nami: XD OMG lmaooo. Ok, byes~ (via**__** pm)**_

**Author: Anyways, thanks for reading my chapter, I know I took long but I'm busy with my other story so yeah. True story about the Yo Momma Jokes in my class, it was super hilarious that a guy peed on his pants. Anyways, again, thanks and leave a review please. :) **

**Ciao mio amicos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke: The New Teammate.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**Author: Konnichiwa my peers! I know I took long to update but I was very busy so yeah.**

_**Nami: Finally I come out! :D (via pm)**_

**Author: Omg... Get out!**

_**Nami: :D (via pm)**_

**Author: ... *sigh* Fine, stay...**

_**Nami: Meh will luv chu forever! :D (via pm)**_

**Author: Whatever. Anyways, although I had described my OCs how they look, I had to draw them first but since I had finished drawing them, suddenly they just disappeared. I had to redraw them since I took a wild guess that I must had left them in my locker at school. But I'll show the pic of a random anime character that kinda fits (in my opinion) Natsumi's looks. When I finish drawing him, I'll demonstrate it but for now, just imagine. Thank you. On with the story!**

_**Nami: ~giggles, waving the four drawings in hand and runs away~ (via pm)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor it's characters. I only own my OCs.**

**llWarning: language, dares, intruding Natsu's roomll**

**llEnjoy: epicness, Natsu's cute expressions, dares and Teppei-ness xDll**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Natsumi's secrets (Seirin's plan)**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

***In Natsumi Mansion, the dinning area. 9:10pm***

"N-No more... my ribs hurt.." mumbled Natsumi, hugging himself while the Seirin team breathe hard from laughing. Kuroko just slept during all the noon of laughter. Natsumi glanced at Kuroko, his ribs starting to hurt again although he didn't laugh. Teppei noticed Natsumi's struggles and smiled.

"You haven't even laughed Natsu-kun~" Natsumi glanced at Teppei, pouting.

"Don't call me that... I know, but I can't laugh. My ribs hurt." every pair of eyes stared at Natsumi who kept pouting which he was tackled by his father. "Geh che!"

"You're so cute just like your mother and her family!" exclaimed Ruushiro, rubbing his cheek with Natsumi's who squeezed his eyes shut while prying his father's arms away from him.

"Not in public!" Natsumi scowled. Ruushiro glanced at the group before coughing. "You better retreat.."

"Excuse us, it's habit-"

"It's _your _habit... I wonder how Mom handle your death hugs..." mumbled Natsumi, sighing. He felt someone touch his hair and turned his head to look at Teppei, who was braiding a strand of his violet hair. "What are you doing, senpai?"

"Ah, your hair is so silky and shiny." commented Teppei, Natsumi scowled at him.

"There was no need to braid it though." Natsumi pouted, making Teppei poke his soft cheek. "And don't poke..."

"Well, I'll retreat to my chambers now. Goodnight all. Saichi, no videogaming at ten-"

"I can do whatever I want! Go die in a pit hole old man!" huffed Saichi in which Ruushiro cried crocodile tears.

"Saichi, that was not nice.." said Soichu softly. Saichi snorted, crossing his arms.

"Wait, how could he play wit-" Furihata started.

"Like I said before, we had mastered our ability to hear!" sneered Saichi, making Soichu pinch his arm. "Ow!"

"Saichi, stop upsetting father... I don't want him intruding in my room at night.." mumbled Natsumi, frowning at his father's big gold watery eyes. "Father, you're 35. Act like one... you creep me out..."

"Creep!" laughed Saichi, pointing at Ruushiro who went to sulk in a corner. "_**Creeper who creeps into lil childrens' rooms to creep into their lil innocent dreams and when he creeps into three lil stubborn childrens' dreams, he ends up creeping his own self of creepiness**_~" Sang Saichi while the Seirin group tried not to laugh as Natsumi shook his head and went over to help his father.

"Father-"

"Why don't you always call me dad or daddy or Papa?!" cried Ruushiro which Natsumi rolled his eyes to prevent himself from giving in.

"I'm very old enough to call you father. I'm not eight years old anymore, father.." Natsumi helped Ruushiro on his feet.

"Also, you even called your mother mom! What have I done?!"

"Father, don't act like this in public... you embarrass me..." Natsumi scowled which Ruushiro stopped a moment to wipe his eyes and turned to face his son's new teammates.

"Right, thank you my son." Ruushiro smiled at Natsumi who still scowled but nodded. "Well, goodnight all" Ruushiro excused himself and left the dinning area, pouting.

"Geez... I'm glad I'm not spoiled like that..." sighed Natsumi, Saichi and Soichu linked their arms with Natsumi's. "Well, follow. I'll lead you to the guest rooms..."

"Or you guys can stay here and watch the silverware float... by _themselves_." Saichi smirked evilly at the group who, except Kuroko who just disappeared, sweat-dropped and got away from the dinning table while the maids giggled._  
_

"Saichi, please don't test their cowardliness.." yawned Natsumi quietly as the group glared at his back.

"Hahaha, k'ay!" Saichi smiled at Natsumi who ruffled his hair. "Oi!"

"Natsumi-kun, I want to arrange who are sharing the guest rooms, not to burden you." said Riko. They all advanced the stairs and were standing at the end of the hallway. Natsumi turned to look over his shoulder and shrugged at Riko who huffed but blushed nonetheless.

"Wait, we need to share?" asked Furihata.

"Yes, I'll be pairing you. Got a problem?" asked Riko, cracking her knuckles as her dark aura emerged. The group gulped, shaking their heads no.

"Oh ho ho~ Chu all scared by a girl? What a shame" Saichi smirked which Riko turned her head slowly to look at Saichi.

"What?" asked Riko darkly.

"Takes more than that to scare me, girl. You got no guts." Saichi unlinked his arm from Natsumi who scowled at Saichi but Saichi couldn't see it since he advance towards Riko, blind, yes but he pin-pointed where her voice came from. He stood right in front of her face, his height really incredible, making Riko look like she's short. Well, obviously. "Or do you?"

"Saichi, no threatening the girl... Treat her fairly..." said Natsumi. Saichi snorted but still smirked.

"As you wish, Onii-san. Sowwie, my fair lady" bowed Saichi which Riko gaped at him. "But you're really a tomboy so you're not my type." Saichi stuck his tongue at her playfully and went back to link his arm with his Onii-san's.

"Why that rich-" Riko started only to shut up when Natsumi stared at her. "Uh, right. Furihata, Mitobe, Kogein. You three are sharing a room."

"Yes!" cheered Furihata as Kogein happily jumped while Mitobe smiled at them.

"Fukuda, Izuki, and Kawahara. You three share the second room attached to the first one." said Riko, pointing at them to the other room.

Fukuda and Kawahara nodded while Izuki just sighed. "Hyuuga, Teppei, and Kagami. You three share the third room."

"Why do I have to be with him?!" asked Hyuuga, poiting at Teppei who was busy smiling cheerily at Natsumi who scowled at him.

"No objections! Handle it like a captain!" snapped Riko, crossing her arms.

"What about Kuroko?" asked Kagami. Suddenly, the main door of Natsumi's room opened by itself which set the Seirin group tremble in horror. Out came Tetsuya #2 who barked at them happily.

"Wait, since when did Kuroko brought #2?" asked Hyuuga, the whole team started to ponder until Kuroko appeared behind them and spoked.

"Since I'd arrive with Natsumi-kun from school." said Kuroko with a blank expression, scaring the hell out of his teammates.

"GEH!"

"I want to go home now!"

"I gotta pee!"

"Kuroko! Don't scare us like that!" both Hyuuga and Kagami yelled at Kuroko who just stared at them blankly.

Both Furihata and Kogein were crying while Fukuda, and Kawahara tried to calm their hearts as Mitobe and Izuki just had their eyes wide. The all heard a whistle coming from Saichi who smirked at them.

"Heh, Soichu, I think you lost your buck" Soichu scowled, matching Natsumi's scowl.

"Beats me."

"Wait, you two were betting?!" exclaimed Riko. Saichi and Soichu both equally gave their innocent smiles while Natsumi was just combing his hair with his fingers.

"Nooooo, we were just predicting what could had happened next" said Saichi sarcastically. "Also about this women falling down the river because she broke the pool" Saichi laughed while Soichu chuckled at that. Natsumi heard it but shook his head, although his ribs started to hurt again.

"Why you little-" Riko started but shut up when she saw a dark shadow loom over Natsumi's face, golden eyes blazing. "Right, everyone! Go to your assigned rooms!" Furihata and Kogein whined while Mitobe smiled nervously but they entered their assigned room. Fukuda, Kawahara and Izuki followed after, entering the second room. Riko entered the one next to Natsumi's room, her own privacy for the day. Maids came from the other end of the hallway, giggling while bowing at the Natsumi members before knocking on the doors for the guests' pj's.

A cute maid with braided pink hair and cute, wide innocent eyes with cute freckles adorning her nose, offered the twins to be taken to their room.

"Don't wander around at night!" warned Saichi playfully, Soichu pinching his arm. "Ow! Stop that!" The maid giggled while leading them to their room next to Natsumi's.

The only one's left were Natsumi, who was still combing his hair, Hyuuga who just shook his head at the twins' mischievous tactics, Teppei who was watching Natsumi, Kagami who stayed a bit away from Tetsuya #2 who still barked quietly and Kuroko who just stared at them blankly.

"If any of you aren't sleepy, then don't mind if I go for my slumber-" Natsumi started to head to his room when he noticed Teppei, Hyuuga, Kagami and Kuroko following him. "Didn't the tomboy assigned you-"

"I can still hear you!" snapped Riko from her room.

"-r rooms for the night? You three can't be in my room."

"You let Kuroko and #2 in your room!" exclaimed Hyuuga. Natsumi scowled which Teppei poked his cheek.

"So? I let whoever I want that its limited. And you there, stop poking my cheek..." Natsumi pouted which Teppei kept poking his cheek. "Stop it..."

"Kiyoshi sure does like pretty boys..." said Hyuuga, sweat-dropping while Kagami made a face and Kuroko just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me pretty..." mumbled Natsumi, frowning. "Being pretty is just made by nature... although it does include oneself if you want to look good... I always look good, either I get up from slumber or run, I still stay in shape and appearance. Hmm... I should had joined JROTC..."

"JRTOC?" asked both Hyuuga and Teppei.

"It's a military type of class. Of course, it's optional. No, you're not sent to war. It's just so you learn about business and all the good stuff. Although what I hate about it is that you have to wear the JROTC uniform every Wednesday and there's PT, which means Physical Training, every Friday." explained Kagami. Hyuuga and Teppei nodded in understanding.

"Also, you have to do what the sergeant says. You get to join teams like the archery, riffle, raiders, fancy dance and colo guard. If you do all things, you get awarded and even be promoted from your low rank to another rank." explained Natsumi with a bored scowl on his expression.

"Wait, how do you know about this though?" asked Hyuuga as they all entered Natsumi's room who was supposedly too tired to deal with stubborn, supposedly 'pests'.

"Well, my father se-"

"Call me dad!" corrected Ruushiro from his room next to the twins'.

"-nt me to America for some school. I've been only seven years old which I still wasn't aware of the people around me. For me, everything I see didn't matter. Although there was good sports which I wanted to try but I wanted to be trained by fath-"

"It's dad!" corrected Ruushiro. _'Wasn't he suppose to be sleeping at this hour?' _Hyuuga and Kagami sweat-dropped at that while Natsumi sighed.

"Go to sleep, father!" They all heard a pillow being punched, already imagining Ruushiro's big watery eyes and the pout. "Anyways, I was asked by many clubs and sport clubs but I declined all. That's where mom-"

"Not fair!" yelled Ruushiro which set Natsumi to sigh a bit irritated until they heard Saichi's voice.

"Shut the fudge up old man! We tryin' to sleep here!" Natsumi sighed in relief.

"As I was saying, my mom was in America for some business so we happen to meet in the wrong time, I'd say. Don't sit on my bed... Sit on the bean bags..." Natsumi pouted, which Hyuuga cursed his cute expressions although Natsumi had a kind of gloomy persona on him. Teppei still sat on Natsumi's bed with Kuroko while Kagami decided to sit on the floor.

"Why wrong?" asked Kuroko. Natsumi glanced at him then exhaled his breath.

"Well, let's say me and mom are not really on good terms, per se. I happen to wander through a park when I bumped into her. She happens to be with another man, no, she was not cheating on my father. He was just an acquaintance although I did not like him. His way of thinking about sports and such. He once told me-"

***Flashback, In America, Chicago. Independence Park***

_An 7 year-old Natsumi walked through the busy streets alone at bright daylight. He wore a blue tank-top with a black blazer, green pants with red and black Jordans while his violet hair, not fully long, swayed with the breeze. He stopped in front of a park and pondered for moment before entering. Teenage girls walked by but stopped to stare at Natsumi who just ignored their giggling, reaching toward a tree with white flowers sprouting. He heard cheering coming from his left so he glanced to see what was the commotion, not really paying attention in front of him until it was too late. "Ow..."_

_"Ouch! Who- Suyanai? Is that really you?" a women in her mid twenties asked, wearing what looked like a secretary uniform, long blonde hair was put up in a high bun. She was accompanied by a man who smiled at the 7 year-old Natsumi who looked at them with curiosity. "Don't you remember your mommy, Suya-chan~?"_

_"I had a mommy?" asked Natsumi, tilting his head while the man beside the woman laughed quietly._

_"Suya-chan, I'm your mommy~" said the woman. Natsumi pondered for a moment before looking at her._

_"Me don't have mommy. Me have papa who is both figures.." Natsumi said while he continued toward the tree he wanted to climb, leaving the woman dumbfounded while the man beside her gape in shock._

_"S-Suyanai! I can't believe Ruushiro wouldn't talk about me with my sons!" the woman exclaimed, heading towards Natsumi's direction. "Suyanai! Come with mommy!"_

_"Go away, woman. Me don't know chu... Go at peace.." said Natsumi as he decided to run away from the woman who claimed him as her son._

_"Suyanai!" Natsumi heard the woman call after him but he didn't stop running until he bumped with someone. _

_"Ow... Oi, chu blocking my escape route.." Natsumi said as he look up to see a man with short red hair, wore spectacles and a black business suit._

_"Suya-chan? Suya-chan!" Natsumi turned to glance behind him before he was scooped up. "Suy- Daniel? Oh, I'm glad you caught Suyanai... he loves to play catch-"_

_"She a lie. Me minding me own business and she intruded my path... she no mommy of mine... me papa is the only one who does both..." explained Natsumi to Daniel who tried to surpass a laugh when he saw how flusttered his sister, Namiyo Raika, was._

_"Oh dear... that husband of yours sure doesn't mention you with his sons!" joked Daniel which Natsumi gave him a 'What-Are-You-Laughing-About' look._

_"Be quiet, Daniel! Ruushiro isn't that forgetful nor ignorant to at least not mention me to my sons!" defended Namiyo, reaching for Natsumi who glared at her hands._

_"Chu got no respect... it's Natsumi Ruushiro..." Natsumi corrected, now glaring lazily at her while Namiyo gape at him in shock._

_"Oh dear! I think I'm gonna like your son more" chuckled Daniel as he held Natsumi away from his mother's grasp. "Neh, Suyanai-chan, how old are you?"_

_"Me 7 years old, Uncle Dany." responded Natsumi, yet no signs of any emotion expressed._

_"Dear Ra! My son has turned emotionless! Anti-social!" wailed Namiyo, Natsumi looked at her boredly._

_"Chu so loud... My ears will pop..." Daniel snickered at that while Namiyo stared at her own blood, own offspring and own son, in shock._

_Before any could say a thing, they heard a voice calling. "Suya-chan! Suyaaaa-chan!"_

_"Ah, Papaomy is here..." said Natsumi which Daniel looked at him in question._

_"Who's Papaomy?"_

_"Ah... Papa... but me put papa and mommy words together so it's Papaomy." explained Natsumi, yawning._

_"W-What?! My husband has t-transgendered?!" exclaimed Namiyo in total shock as said person neared them._

_"Suya-chan! Daniel! Raika-chan!" Ruushiro greeted as he stopped in front of Daniel who handed Natsumi to him. "Suya-chan! Don't run off like that! Papa was scared!"_

_"Papaomy is scared? Me thought chu no scared when chu are male.." said Natsumi with a pout while Namiyo went to strangle the unexpected Ruushiro._

_"R-Raika!"_

_"You dare to transgender without even informing me?! And how dare you not mention about me with our sons! And what's with my Suya-chan's behavior?! He shows no signs of emotion! What have you done to him?!" Poor Ruushiro was already crying while Namiyo shook him violently._

_"Papaomy... me want to play basket..." mumbled Natsumi, although his father couldn't hear him if it weren't for his mother almost beating the crap out of him. Daniel took Natsumi from Ruushiro's arms and handed him to the man who came with Namiyo to help said woman. "..."_

_"You don't want to play sports Natsumi. Sports are just bad influence for your behavior." said the blonde man. Natsumi scowled at him though._

_"Chu don't know... chu haven't even played any..." defended Natsumi, the man chuckled lightly._

_"I have. But sports are also bad. You get hurt often, they kick you out for not being good enough." said the man. Natsumi crossed his arms over his chest as the man lent him down since Natsumi was tall for an 7 year-old boy._

_"Too bad... that means chu were the victim of getting kicked out, right?... It's chur own fault..." said Natsumi, yawning until the man took ahold of his delicate wrist in a firm hold. " Ow... chu hurting me.."_

_"Am I? Sports are a lot worst than this, child. Don't you have any manners for grown people like me?" questioned the man fiercely. Natsumi winced inwardly but kept his blank expression on._

_"Me do have manners... but me don't have them for people who take younger people as their victims instead of their own size and mind...like churself..." Natsumi hissed but the man glared coldly at him._

_"If you join a sport, do you think you can make it? You think you can reach up their expectations or go beyond?" asked the man. Natsumi saw the business ID the man was carrying which read 'Howuru Katsuchi'._

_"It's not about thinking... Howuru-san... it's about whether chu challenge churself first to make the motivation chu have for the sport... to become what chu call motivation and goal... Ah, it also includes to oneself whether chu take the challenge or don't take it at all... Joining a sport is were chu make the decision churself about being able to trust chur teammates to form a bond with them. Through friendship and teamwork, chu all can reach above what everybody expects from chu, chur teamwork and chur abilities combined together... The problem for chu is... you weren't motivated enough to bring churself to challenge nor trust chur teammates nor even bother bonding with them..." explained Natsumi which left Howuru speechless._

_"I'm telling you! I did no such thing as transgendering! Besides, I have to take Suya-chan home so I could pick up Saichi and Soichu from school!" exclaimed Ruushiro, just in time, Howuru let go of Natsumi's wrist who glared at him but with victory. "Let-s go Suya-chan! we don't wanna make your brothers wait, right?"_

_"No... " responded Natsumi as he turned his back on Howuru who crept up behind Natsumi to whisper something._

_"**Tell, do you think every sport are safe? Do you think teammates are worth to trust, Natsumi? No, you'll understand the meaning of despair, hopelessness and regret...**" Natsumi frozed as a shudder ran down his spine at those cold words that were covered with venom as Howuru retreated to smile at Ruushiro who smiled back, forcibly. Not liking him at all. "My, you have such a intelligent boy, neh Natsumi-san."_

_"Of course, expected from the Nastumi family and name." said Ruushiro coldly at Howuru who smiled innocently. "Well, farewell. Let's go Suya-chan."_

_Natsumi looked back at Howuru who waved at him with an evil smirk on his face._

**~O~**

***End Of Flashback***

"So... yeah... me and mom haven't been on good terms." Natsumi scowled.

"That Howuru... he must had bad experience in some type of sport. Usually, people would not choose to play any sport anymore. But to hate it? What's there to hate when you should had just forget about it?" questioned Hyuuga.

"He referred about the basketball..." added Natsumi.

"I don't seem to understand why people hate basketball.." Hyuuga sighed, leaning back on the bean bag.

"But you used to hate it, Hyuuga." said Teppei which he dodged a pillow Hyuuga had thrown at his head.

"It was not hate! It's just the hate when you see the team giving up easily!" defended Hyuuga, about to punch Teppei but refrained himself.

"That's correct. People observe the team's movements and expressions, not just our abilities. It's like the public are testing us if we're worth to cooperate as a team to work together and never give up. It all depends on the team's spirits and trust on their fellow teammates. If one falls on his knees, there will be his teammates to bring him back up because they count on him." explained Kuroko. "Maybe that's the part where Howuru-san might have not felt nor experienced throughout his life in playing basketball."

"...That was my thought also... but there other possibilities to bring someone to hate a sport or a thing... Either from training, teammates or their bond. There will always be something yet it's unknown since we don't normally butt in peoples' business..." added Natsumi, now frowning while he ponder on the situation.

"But was he really frightening?" asked Kagami, interested in Natsumi's story.

"To be honest... He wasn't... It's just that... At that moment, the way he said his words... Just affected me... Which it tells me that I know what he refers to but at the same time I don't know what exactly... Until both of my brothers' accidents came up, that's where I realized what Howuru meant... But really... He probably is clueless..." said Natsumi, scratching the tip of his nose in a thoughtful state. "But he doesn't know what I'm capable of though.." murmured Natsumi, not meaning to say it loud but it came out either way.

"Huh?" asked Kagami. Natsumi glanced at Kagami and shook his head while he put on a pout.

"By the way... get out of my room.."

"That's how you treat your guests?!" hissed Hyuuga, not moving from his seat which Natsumi glared lazily at him.

"... I treat fairly but since you all except, Kuroko-kun and Tetsuya #2, followed me here, shouldn't you take responsibility for not just letting me sleep but also explain such a stupid story?" whined Natsumi. A vein popped on Hyuuga's forehead while he glared at Natsumi who seemed unfazed by it.

"We wanted to get to know you! Is that even a problem to you?!" exclaimed Hyuuga.

" ...Now it does because I hoped for a goodnight's rest from all the clubs I've went to and had dragged Kuroko-kun to wait for me-"

"You've joined other clubs?!"

"...Stop repeating what I say... What are you an echo?.." Natsumi suggested.

"Why you disre-" Hyuuga started.

"Easy easy Hyuuga!" TReppei said as he hold Hyuuga from punching Natsumi who scowled.

"Natsumi-kun is very tired, he tends to be like this when he's tired." explained Kuroko who then looked at the three men. "Although... Would you guys mind to keep your voices low?" said Kuroko with an annoyed tone yet he didn't expressed it. The three mentioned shook their 'yes'. "Good"

"Geez... It's already twelve in the morning..." mumbled Natsumi, who started to climb on the bed, removing the covers so he could take his, well a nap.

"Twelve? How long have we been here?" asked Hyuuga to Teppei.

"Like two hours."

"Ah...wait... TWO?!" hissed Hyuuga in which Teppei patted him on the back to calm him down. They all heard a snore and they turned their heads to see Kagami sleeping, using one of the bean bags as a pillow. "Well, I guess it is late.."

"Hyuuga, look at Natsu-kun~" whispered Teppei. Hyuuga sighed and turned to look at said person when said person was removing his shirt. That's where Hyuuga had his second nose-bleed.

"GEH! N-Natsumi! Don't forget we're still here!"

"Uhn? So? We are all male... there's no problem with that... unless you want to admit you're a girl, I still won't give a care what gender..." mumbled Natsumi as he folded his shirt neatly on his nightstand.

"That's it!" hissed Hyuuga as he lunged for Natsumi who didn't expected that from his captain.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

"Say that one more time, brat!"

"I can say how many times I want..."

"What?!"

"You deaf? I thought you could hear from afar..."

"Now you calling me a dog?!"

"Uhn, no but since you mentioned it... I guess it fits.."

"You insufferable brat!"

"Watch it... I can beat you.."

"Suuure you can!"

"I really mean it... but you're really squishing my crotch..." mumbled Natsumi who pouted.

"The hell?! Y-You have no shame at all!"

"I should be the one to say that... But I'll say it anyways... You have no shame when you put your knee on someone else's crotch... it'll hurt them ya know.."

"What about you?!"

"Do you have to ask?... I don't feel a thing since I'm very sleepy.. Now get off my bed, the only ones who are allowed are Tetsuya #2 and Kuroko-kun.."

"Why yo-"

"Easy Hyuuga! Let's go back to our room!" said Teppei, dragging a struggling Hyuuga.

"What about Kagami?!"

"He can sleep there-"

"Natsumi didn't include him!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, '_Iron Heart!' _"

"... How many times I have to tell ya to stop calling me that?"

"Does it seem that I care?!"

"Will you two go knock yourselves out and let everyone sleep?" Natsumi had a shadow looming over his face while fierce golden eyes blazed.

"Goodnight Natsu-kun~"

"Don't call me that...and get out.."

***In The Morning***

"So, did you found?" asked Riko to both sleepless hyuuga and Teppei who shook their heads no. "You two are really idiots..."

"Ra, you two look awful..." commented Natsumi as he walked by them, not sparing a glance at them. "What's for breakfast..."

"Natsumi likes to draw when feeling sad, likes to play the piano and violin when he's in a good mood, reads books when he's stressed. He tends to be nervous around girls, he sleeps through classes but has staright A's. He's good at any club and sport. He likes anime. He likes to cook..." said Kuroko as he walked by too.

"KU-RO-KO!" exclaimed both Riko and Hyuuga. Again, they had failed their plan.

_**~O~**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading my new chap :P Nami is doing hw. Yay! Lol Well leave an review, I'll be motivated by your reviews :D Thank you again to those who loved my story lol. Yeah, I'm a big fan for long-haired guys XD only anime guys lol.**

**Ciao, Mio Amicos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke: The New Teammate.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**Author: Konnichiwa my peers. It's been long since my laptop's charger was acting a bit weird and I couldn't charge my laptop. xP Well, enough of my blahs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroko no Basuke Nor It's Characters. I Own My OCs.**

**Warning: Swearing, Yaoi Scenes, Chaos.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Meaning Of A Reason To Hold.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

***In The Natsumi Mansion, 6:00 AM*  
**

It was morning, the birds chirped outside the window while sun's light intruded in the room while two sleeping figures slept. Well, considering that the Natsumi are early risers, here comes said member.

Natsumi yawn quietly as he sat up straight, stretching his limbs which snapped. Satisfied with this, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes while turning his head to the left, glancing at his bedside table where a clock stood.

"Six in the morning... seems I never break my record..." mumbled Natsumi as he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. He noticed that his left foot had hit something soft and warm which made him curious but his curiosity was killed by a painful groan coming from below.

"OW! W-Would you... m-mind taking y-your... ouch... f-fo-OW!..o-off my c-cro- OW! OW!" groaned Kagami painfully while Natsumi's foot still hovered over his crotch area.

"Neh, neh. No need to tell me that much info... And... When. Did. You. Sneaked. In. My. Room?" Natsumi kept nudging Kagami's crotch area with each word he said. Kagami was sweat-dropping and groaning painfully while trying to pry Natsumi's foot away from his crotch.

"Y-You...Ow!... Let m-me sleep h-here-Ow!" managed Kagami to say. Natsumi pondered for a moment, still kept stepping on Kagami who was panting and sweat-dropping yet he wore a painful expression until Natsumi stopped his ministrations. "F-finally!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." shrugged Natsumi, taking his foot off Kagami and stood up. Kagami stood a bit wobbly but looked at Natsumi incredulously.

"What do you mean you couldn't help yourself?!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Natsumi while grabbing two towels from his dresser, handing one to Kagami.

"About what you just did to me?!" glared Kagami, snatching the offered towel from Natsumi's hand.

"I was threatening you, that's all." replied Natsumi while he opened his bedroom door, leading Kagami out of it and into the hallway.

"That's _molesting_!" growled Kagami, following Natsumi down the hallway where a double door was located at the end of the hallway. Natsumi gave a 'I-don't-care' look at Kagami over his shoulder while proceeding their walk.

"Take it however you want it. But I was actually threatening you." mumbled Natsumi as they stopped in front of the double doors. A maid came out, surprising Kagami.

"The bath is ready, Young Master." said the pink haired maid, bowing while giggling at Kagami's surprised expression.

"Un, thank you. Is everybody up?" asked Natsumi while he lowered himself to give the maid access of his bed hair.

"In process, Young Master." giggled the maid, brushing Natsumi's long violet hair with her fingers to untangle his hair strands.

"They sure are lazy..." mumbled Natsumi, straightening himself when the maid was finished untangling his bed hair. "Thank you for your service, Clementine."

The maid giggled while bowing and left. Both Natsumi and Kagami entered the room which revealed a huge bathtub with steam floating in the air and scented bubbles.

"Are you still a child?" asked Kagami, disbelievingly.

"The last time I've checked before anyone asked, I'm sixteen." answered Natsumi, walking toward some stalls to their right for changing.

"T-That's not what I was referring to!" exclaimed Kagami as he watched the other undress in front of him, well the other had only boxers, mind you.

"That's not what I was thinking, Kagami. You sure are a dirty-minded one, neh?" said Natsumi, taking off the last piece of clothing he had while using his towel to cover his more personal area, considering there's guests in his Mansion.

"That's-! Argh! You're so complicated!" said Kagami, irritated as he too, undress, leaving only his boxers on.

"I already knew that. Besides, why don't you take that off?" said Natsumi, pointing towards Kagami's boxers which Kagami stubbornly didn't took off.

"Cause there's no reason to." retorted Kagami, intending to walk pass Natsumi but said person blocked his path with his hand. "Now what?" grumbled Kagami.

"I suggest you to take that off. We're not in a beach." said Natsumi, not removing his arm from Kagami's path.

"Hell no."

"Do it or I'll take it off myself"

"You wouldn't go that far.."

"Are you underestimating my capacities?"

"Still, you wouldn't force yourself onto your guests!"

"I am not forcing myself. I gave you a warning."

"Which I refuse to comply!"

"Take it off. Now."

"No!"

"You're leaving me without an option here, Kagami..."

"I swear if that hand of yours goes near my boxers, I'll take your towel off!"

"I don't care."

"You...!"

Natsumi reached for the boxers hem, tugging it while Kagami had one hand on Natsumi's while his right hand took a hold of Natsumi's towel. Just as Natsumi could tug harder on the boxers' hem and Kagami tugging to loosen the towel, the double doors opened, revealing the whole team there. As the team were rubbing the sleep away from their eyes, Natsumi's towel had loosen which would had fallen if it weren't for Kagami's hand grasping it. At this, the whole team's eyes widen at the scene in front of them. Kagami noticed what they where staring at and he immediately turned Natsumi to face him as he block the team's view by giving them his back.

"Have some privacy, will ya?!" hissed Kagami, tying the towel around the slender waist as Natsumi shook his head.

"Do notice that I'm slight taller than you.." mumbled Natsumi. At this, Kagami's face drained from color.

"What?!" exclaimed Kagami.

"Oi! What's going on?!" asked Hyuuga as he approached the pair.

"Kagami is being shy." muttered Natsumi as he walked past them, heading toward the other side of the big bathtub.

"I'm not being shy!" retorted Kagami, blushing yet glaring while Hyuuga sighed in annoyance.

"Kagami, do you get into the bath like that?"

"Like what?"

"In boxers... We're all guys"

"I'm not used to it.."

"Its not like we haven't seen a thing. Have some assurance." Hyuuga patted Kagami's shoulder while he and the rest of Seirin team walked past Kagami.

"The bathtub is... Big..." murmured Kuroko who appeared beside Kagami, just in towel. Kagami choked from his own saliva as Kuroko smacked his back to help his light.

"KUROKO! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Natsumi was watching the whole scene unfold, perking at sounds of laughter from the rest of the team. Natsumi sighed irritably as he sunk a bit more lower till only leaving his head surface. "I fear I won't get any peace today... I can just feel that misfortune..."

* * *

***Breakfast Time. 6:40***

"Ah, that was relaxing" said Furihata as he and the team walked down the stairs, heading towards the dinning room.

"... I had to watch unneccessary nude bodies..." pouted Natsumi as he lead them in the dinning room. As they entered, Saichi and Soichu were already there while Natsumi's dad was in the resting room, reading a newspaper.

As if Ruushiro had dog ears, he turned his head to the dinning room direction. "You had watched what?"

".. Nothing..." mumbled Natsumi, waving off his father's questioning stare.

"It's not like you're saying you've watched something so horrid." said Hyuuga, shaking his head Natsumi's pout.

"I do care to remind that I've did... just now actually." said Natsumi, scowling while the others laughed.

"So Natsu-kun... how exactly did you defeat Aomine?" asked Teppei as he slung his arm around Natsumi's shoulders who glared at him at the sudden 'friendly' gesture.

"Don't call me that." Natsumi scowled. "It was quite interesting but he was... let's say... _easy _for me to play against."

"I don't quite understand what you meant by 'easy', Natsumi.." said Hyuuga as they joined both Natsumi twins for breakfast.

"I don't expect you to" said Natsumi, glancing at the irritated captain. "You wouldn't understand if I told you in what I think of it."

"I wouldn't if you don't tell us your point!" glared Hyuuga but his glare softened a bit as Natsumi only stared at him for a couple of silent minutes till Natsumi turned his gaze away, only to stare at nothing in particular. "Natsumi?"

Natsumi didn't respond when his name was being called. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not until that match with the dark-blue haired ace. '_His words... His eyes... His aura... They're different... Although that ace had mentioned that Kuroko-kun had beaten all of the GoM's asses... He couldn't acknowledge the defeat... He's quite similar to me in some circumstance... But who's the most different?_'

"Natsu-kun?"

Natsumi still hasn't responded to his last name. He was entirely spacing out. Thinking hard. He hardly ever done thinking over something he would shrug off. Yet he tried to remember what the other had said during their minor math one-on-one.

**.o.**

**_FLASHBACK_  
**

_Natsumi threw another 3-pointer and that his 109 points while the ace only had 87 points. Natsumi went to retrieve the basketball until he heard the other say "You can't defeat me... Not like this... What the hell are you?!"_

_"Someone who might be on your same level but I might have surpassed that phase" answered Natsumi, passing the ball to the other._

_"Heh, you talk big for such a girly face" joked the other. Natsumi had not found that funny, feeling insulted, he crossed his arms over his chest while wearing an displeased scowl. The other smirked at the long violet-haired teen, passing the ball to said person but the other seem not to want recieve it which it hit his chest and arms. "Heh, no boobs. You are a guy after all."_

_"Such a perv you are.." said Natsumi, scrunching his nose in distaste. "You don't seem interesting at all."_

_"Now you're insulting?" mocked the other. "It's not my fault if I had mistaken you for a girl"_

_"Neither mine was." retorted Natsumi. "It's not my fault I hold beauty naturelly."_

_"Heh, if that idiot of Kise saw you right now... You would have put him into shame for his good looks he blabs about"_

_"Kise? A member of Generation of Miracles also... Kise Ryouta..." Natsumi pondered for a moment, unaware of the other's gaze hardening. "I've heard of him. When I first came here at least. What a spoiled kid I'd say... not to offend your former teammate." said Natsumi. "Speaking of them... You're Aomine Daiki."_

_"So now you've remembered my name?" questioned Aomine, mockingly. "I tell you what... You won't be able to defeat the others just because you've got the lead on this lil match here, girly face"_

_"You say that when Kuroko-kun had beaten all of you Generation of Miracles. I don't think you have the right to warn me right now. Nor the lead to at least backfire." said Natsumi as he glared lazily at Aomine who fumed with rage, all the cockiness and friendlyness casted aside._

_"So what? It's not like you've faced bigger opponents that got crushed by us!" spat Aomine. "Now let's continue! I want to see you on your knees in defeat!"_

_Natsumi pursed his lips, uncrossing his arms while turning around to retrieve the ball, passing it to Aomine who began the third round. Just as he was about to snatch the ball from Aomine using a rare move called 'snatch-backfire', Aomine spoke again in a low whisper "You play basketball because you want to always win, right?" Natsumi pondered on that, still snatched the basketball from Aomine who looked at his hand dumdfounded for a second._

_"That's not my reason." said Natsumi as he arched his back like a bow in mid-sprint, with a thrust of his hands, he threw an 3-pointer and scored._

_"Then what the hell is your reason?" questioned Aomine, cursing for being careless around the other male._

_"I dunno."_

_Aomine stopped dead on his tracks, he turned slowly to face Natsumi who stared back at him. "Huh?"_

_"Dunno about my reason. Back then I've played basketball because I loved it... But after my twin otoutos' accidents on the two sports I loved... I quit both of them. Now I held no reason anymore. Winning was not on my list right now." answered Natsumi, eyes showing honesty. Aomine stared at him, paralyzed._

_"Y-you hold no reason?" questioned Aomine. Natsumi nodded, not breaking eye contact. " Then what's the point on trying to play again?"_

_"Dunno that either." said Natsumi which Aomine face-palmed."May be for the thrill to love it again."_

_"Heh, I'm kinda starting to dislike you" laughed Aomine, his concern forgotten._

_"Is that a good thing?" questioned Natsumi, tilting his head a bit._

_"Like hell I know" Aomine smirked. "Enough with talking already! Let's continue!"_

_"You've started it"_

_"Heh?! Now you're accusing me?!"_

_"Yep. Couldn't help myself to speak the truth."_

_"Che, you're making me dislike you more"_

_"Who said I want to be liked by you?"_

_"Shut up! Che, I swear you act like Tets-GHHF!" Aomine received a blow on his abdomen from Kuroko's fist. "W-W-WHY YOU D-DID THAT FOR, TETSU?!"_

_"No reason." said Kuroko, his expression blank as Aomine doubled over. Natsumi stared at them confusedly but shrugged it off._

_"H-Hey... girly face.." Aomine spoke, getting up after Kuroko's blow. "When things you loved before never seem to open again, you can always forget about it and renew your path. You should value a meaning of a reason to hold."_

_Natsumi's turn to be shocked, although he didn't expressed openly. He stared at Aomine who gave him an goofy grin and a wink while Kuroko just nodded as if agreeing with him. Natsumi then nodded in understanding, agreeing also. "I'll have that in mind. Thank you, Aomine-kun."_

_"Che, don't thank me with that horrid expression of yours. I feel like I'm talking to an clone of Tetsu" grumbled Aomine, smirking while Kuroko looked at him, with said expression._

_"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Natsumi. Aomine rolled his eyes, pointing at his grin/smirk plastered on his face. "You want me... to smile?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"I don't smile... not officially at least." said Natsumi which Aomine dropped his grin. "But I do smirk just fine" at this, Natsumi gave his most breath-taking smirk, in which both Aomine and Kuroko were taken aback from such adorable facial expression. "Shall we continue?"_

_"H-Huh? Oh, yeah! Bring it on, girly face!"_

_"... I'm starting to hate you now... you know that right?" scowled Natsumi. Aomine just laughed while Kuroko smiled a bit at them._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Natsumi sighed as he glanced at his new teammates who looked at him with worry. "I apologize, I've been thinking. That is all."

"About what exactly?! We've been trying to get you back for like 34 times!" exclaimed Hyuuga. Natsumi shrugged it off, angering the captain further.

"About Aomine-kun's words. Hmm, I really hate him now." said Natsumi, unaware of Kagami's angered face at the mention of the ace.

"About that jerk-face?!" growled Kagami. Natsumi glanced at his direction, curiousity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but do you have a grudge agains't him?" questioned Natsumi. The team except Kuroko sweat-dropped as Kagami only grumbled a few cursed words and shook his head.

"Hey, since it's the weekend why don't we go to the beach to chill around?" suggested Saichi, grinning. Natsumi nodded at the idea.

"Good idea, Saichi-chan. That way we can all get along." agreed Natsumi. The team cheered at the mention of beach, well not until Riko ruined their joy.

"Hold up right there! We still need to practice though!" Everyone except the Natsumis, groaned and complained. "Triple!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. Riko arched her brow at their outburst.

"Quadruple?"

"W-WE'RE GOOD WITH T-TRIPLE!" Riko smiled as she sat down for breakfast in which the maids have brought in. Pancakes, freshly cut fruit, some homemade granola bars, juice and milk, fruit smoothies, a big bowl of fruit salad and some toasts with jam. Every pair of eyes turned to look at Natsumi who gave them a 'what-are-you-guys-waiting-for' look until Natsumi decided to speak for their confirmation.

"Dig in."

"This is the best!" exclaimed Furihata as he reached for the pancakes.

"I think I'm in heaven" commented Riko as she serve herself as well.

"No wonder you're on diet, Natsumi-kun" commented Kuroko, serving himself. Natsumi shrugged, a bit taken aback by his sudden presence beside him. Now he was sitting in between Kagami and Kuroko.

"Mmm! This is great!"

"I can't believe this"

"Amazing."

Natsumi watched them, all of them joyfully enjoying themselves. Even Saichi and Soichu joined their conversations while his father entered to join them as well. '_A meaning of a reason to hold neh? Sounds like a perfect book title to me_' thought Natsumi, shaking his head as he served himself too.

"Natsumi-kun... when you mentioned about money management... did you me-" Hyuuga started.

"Un. But I'm not into money so I just use it wisely." interrupted Natsumi, glancing at Hyuuga who looked at him with calculating eyes.

"I see."

"I've noticed"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"..." Hyuuga had a vein pop on his forehead while Natsumi looked at him with a innocent yet smug expression.

"Suya-chan! I have news for you!" exclaimed Ruushiro, holding a white envelop while a maid retreated and excused herself to leave.

"... Not the kind of news I'd watch..." mumbled Natsumi. The team tried to cover their chuckles and snickers as Ruushiro pouted at his son.

"Suya-chan is so mean to papa!" Natsumi sighed irritated. "By the way, our dear young lady requested for us to attend at her ball her mother has set up."

Natsumi stopped mid chew and turned his head towards his father's direction. "It's not today... is it?"

"No, of course not. It's going to be held tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank my schedule. I did not want to postpone today's arrangement of the beach trip." said Natsumi, straightening more in his seat, pushing his empty plate aside. "If it was today they had planned to hold it, I would had to arrange the beach trip for Sunday."

"Yes, which would be a shame" agreed Ruushiro, both him and Natsumi unaware of the quiet atmosphere.

"Well, who was requesting for our assistance?" questioned Natsumi.

"Hmm. Well it's Sertun's."

Natsumi's golden eyes widen at the familiar name. "S-Sertun chan?"

"The only being with that name" chuckled Ruushiro at Natsumi's expression.

"Wait a sec here... Who's that?" questioned Kagami, judging by the fact how Natsumi used '-chan' which referred as a girl.

"None of your concern, Kagami. Let's proceed with packing our beach materials." said Natsumi, excusing himself as he beckoned the maids to have said materials packed.

"What's his problem?" questioned Kagami, snorting. Ruushiro chuckled but had not said a word and he too, excused himself.

"Is that 'Sertun' person Natsumi's crush?" asked Furihata.

"No, she's a friend of his. She had confessed her love to him but Natsumi did not answered her." chuckled Soichu.

"What?"

"Natsumi doesn't love her that way." said Saichi, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking.

"So you're saying that Natsumi is speechless of such sudden gesture?" asked Riko.

"Yes." both twins nodded.

"Pffft!" snorted Kagami. "And I thought he's man enough for that"

"Natsumi-kun never had his mother here in Japan, Kagami-kun" said Kuroko. The team bow their heads at the given info.

"It's rough for Natsumi then. Having his mother somewhere else than here with him." commented Fukuda, Kawahara agreeing.

"Sirs, the louggage is ready. Please follow me to the limousine." said a maid with brown curly hair, smiling as she beckoned them to follow her as the other maids came to clean the table for them.

As the group left the dinning room, Natsumi uncrossed his arms from where he leaned on the wall. He sighed and was about to follow them when he felt a pat on his back. Surprised, he turned to face Kagami who was the last one in line. Natsumi scowled but did not shrugged off Kagami's hand still lingering on his shoulder now.

"There's a reason for it, yeah?" questioned Kagami. Natsumi looked at him confusedly but shook his head and walked off. Not wanting the pity of the other.

Kagami sighed and he too, followed the other. '_I'm starting to think that today I'm gonna some people I don't wanna encounter..._'

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author: Short chapter I know. xP But I promise to make Chapter 6 longer! Sorry for not updating like a long time. Bear with me guys!**

**Leave an review! Ciao mio amicos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko No Basuke: The New Teammate.**

**~•0•~**

**~•0•~**

**Author: Konnichiwa my peers! I've been extremely motivated to continue this story further till I run out of ideas! Also, I've been thinking... How about I make this story longer. Like 40 chapters long or so. But it depends if I have time and mind to do so! But with your help, you guys give me boasts to reach that far! Ok, enough of my blahs . On with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroko No Basuke Nor It's Characters, I Own Only My OCs.**

**Warning: confrontations, definitely yaoi scenes, swearing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confrontation With The GoM!**

**~****•0****•~**

**********~****•0****•~**

***Public Beach District (PBD)***

The ride to the Public Beach District was actually an hour. During that hour, the Seirin team were chatting excitedly about the whole trip. Natsumi, obviously quiet, watched the trees go by outside his window, no interest on the others at that moment. It was not because he didn't like them, no, in fact he admires their joyful sides. Well, he does have one but he just doesn't express it. Why? No one knows. Natsumi sighed quietly. '_I expect something to happen...'_

"Everything ok, Natsu-kun?" asked Teppei, gathering the others attention.

Natsumi's left eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "Don't call me that. I'm just enjoying my time quietly."

"Doesn't seem so" urged Teppei. Natsumi glanced at him with an irritated look.

"It _seems _so to me." retorted Natsumi, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Neh, Onii-san is in his bad mood, Soichu." giggled Saichi, smirking.

"Yes, I've sensed it." nodded Soichu. The team had questioning looks on their eyes. "Onii-san gets into his bad mood whenever he feels something is going to happen. It's better not to bother him at this moment. He'll get over it after the said quest."

"Oh, now it makes sense" said Furihata, nodding.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Hyuuga. Both twins nodded. "How bad?"

"Well, if you bother him with anything, he'll either snap-" explained Saichi.

" or he'll throw a punch" finished Soichu. The team froze, not wanting to believe Natsumi could do such thing.

"Why would I punch? It's too tiring to do that... " mumbled Natsumi, pouting at both his twin brothers' giggles.

"Anything could happen during that mood of yours, Onii-san" chuckled Soichu.

The limousine stopped, causing the occupants in it to look out the windows.

"We've arrived sirs." said the chauffeur, opening the doors for them to pile out.

"Man, sure is hot!" exclaimed Furihata, the first to get out, accompanied by Kawahara who whistled at the heat. The beach wasn't that full, considering they came at eight AM. The rest of the team filed out, each carrying their own luggage as the chauffeur lead them to the changing restrooms. Hyuuga walked beside Natsumi who was leading his twin brothers. Noticing there was girls hanging around, some turned their heads towards Natsumi's direction, giggling at his cute looks. Hyuuga heaved a sigh of annoyance, annoyed how Natsumi seem oblivious about it.

"Oi, Natsumi. You sure know how to keep your cool" said Hyuuga, gaining said person's attention.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" asked Natsumi, Hyuuga face-palmed at the other's questioning eyes.

"There's girls here, majority of them, some few guys and you're saying this? Aren't you interested in women?"

"Oh, about that. Let's see here" Natsumi pondered, making Hyuuga sweat-drop. "Older or younger?"

"Does age really matter?" questioned Hyuuga, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose so. Which category?" shrugged Natsumi.

"Younger."

"Ah, then no. I'm still young" pouted Natsumi.

"What the hell?!" cursed Hyuuga, earning himself twin dark auras from said twins.

"You don't know what hell is? I'm surprised." mumbled Natsumi, continued walking, entering the restroom.

"What?!"

"Come on, Hyuuga. Give it a rest." said Riko, entering the woman restroom. Hyuuga slumped in defeat, following his team into the men restrooms where his team was changing.

"I didn't know you had extras." commented Izuki, rummaging through the dufflebag the maids packed for them.

"And they're our size too!" exclaimed Kogein, happily admiring the red and black swim shorts. Mitobe agreeing with a nod.

"This is weird..." said Kagami, testing the swim shorts which fit him perfectly.

"Does your maids know our shorts size just by looking?" questioned Hyuuga, turning his head to look at Natsumi who had an black speedo shorts on, shirtless.

"They measured your basketball shorts and they created another but for the beach. They must have known. Even I'm surprised." said Natsumi, gathering his long, floor-length, violet hair into one hand, combing through it with his fingers.

"Well you have useful maids" said Kuroko, appearing behind Natsumi whose eyebrow twitched.

"How long have you been there Kuroko-kun?" questioned Natsumi.

"I've been here since the beginning." replied Kuroko. Natsumi sighed before letting his hair flow freely.

"I'll be out. I need to speak with the coach about something-" Hyuuga started, only to have Natsumi being crushed in Teppei's embrace. "K-Kiyoshi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ah? Natsu-kun seemed so small" commented Teppei, Natsumi's left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"I'm not a child you can conceit with! Let go already!" hissed Natsumi, yet Teppei only tightened his grip on the other male.

"Kiyoshi let him go!" Hyuuga tried to punch the stubborn Teppei. "Let him go already!"

"Does Hyuuga want to hug him to?" Teppei smirked over Natsumi's shoulder since Natsumi was an inch taller than him, almost Midorima's height.

"As if!" Hyuuga still tried to shove the other off Natsumi. "Ugh! Kagami help me!"

Kagami whipped his head around, away from the sink. "Huh? For what?"

"Get him off!" hissed Hyuuga, shoving Teppei.

"And have him hug me? Hell no" Kagami walked out the restroom, Hyuuga just gaped at the scene.

"Let go!" Natsumi hissed, Teppei smirked with victory, releasing the violet-haired beauty. "My ribs hurt..."

"Sorry Natsu-kun" Teppei smiled, only to have a fierce punch land squarely on his face. "Ghffff!"

"Don't. Ever. Hug. Me. Without. Permission." Natsumi hissed, his right hand was clenched, a vein pop.

Hyuuga sweat-dropped at Teppei's bleeding nose. "Uh... Natsumi... You went far..."

"It's payback. I can give him ten fold." said Natsumi, flexing his right hand, you could hear some crunches on bones. The team sweat-dropped before piling out, not wanting to be Natsumi's next victim.

"Hey, Natsumi" Hyuuga called. Natsumi glanced at the other's direction. "I'llbe speaking with the coach and your father."

"Go ahead. It's not like you're staying here to babysit me" said Natsumi, knocking on one occupied stall. "Neh, Soichu, Saichi."

"Almost!" replied Soichu.

"Ow! Move your leg!" growled Saichi. Natsumi shrugged, leaning onto the stall while Hyuuga's face drain from color.

"R-Right." Hyuuga stuttered, walking out of the restroom, not wanting to know about the sharing stall.

**********~****•0****•~**

**********~****•0****•~**

***Outside The Restrooms***

The Seirin team were actually enjoying the beach while Riko, Hyuuga and Ruushiro conversed about the practice. Izuki was laying on the sand, under the shade of an umbrella. Furihata, Kawahara, Kogein and Mitobe were in the water, tackling each other. Fukuda was buried in the sand by some blond chicks. Kagami and Kuroko were just sitting on the sand, next to Izuki. Teppei went to fetch the coolers from the limousine, helping the chauffeur carry them, laughing as the chauffeur questioned about the injury on his face.

"It seems we're still practicing." said Kuroko, sipping his vanilla milkshake. Izuki nodded while Kagami just grunted.

"What's the point on coming here in the first place?" Kagami grunted, munching on his burgers.

"Maybe to relax. We may be practicing at noon." added Izuki, sipping his lemonade drink.

"I agree with Izuki-kun" said Kuroko. Kagami munched on his burger boredly. He looked around, noticing some blondies walking around, until he caught a blonde man in that group of girls. _'W-What the hell is **he** doing here?!'_ Kagami growled in annoyance. Both Kuroko and Izuki glanced at Kagami in question until a loud, cheery voice answered their unspoken question.

"Kurokochii!" Three heads turned toward a running blonde, the group of girls giggling after him. "I'm soo happy to see you!"

"Kise-kun" Kuroko deadpanned, making said person tear up.

"Kurokochii is so mean!" exclaimed Kise, only to have a whack on the head by Kagami. "Ow! What was that for, Kagamichii!"

"Don't call me Kagamichii!" growled Kagami, a vein popped on his forehead. "What the hell are _you _doing here, Kise?!"

"Same to you!" grumbled Kise.

"Did you only come alone?" asked Izuki. Kise nodded while hugging Kuroko who poke-stabbed him on the ribs.

"Ow! Kurokochii!" whined Kise. Before either of them spoke, a tall figure loomed over the blonde, surprising both Kise and Kagami.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kise?!" yelled the dark blue-haired teen, nudging his fist onto Kise's head roughly.

"Ow! A-Aominechii!" protested Kise. Kagami glared at Kise.

"I thought you said you came alone!"

"I did!" Kise fought back.

"Why the hell are you here, BaKagami?" asked Aomine, still nudging the crying blonde.

"I ask the same to you, Ahomine!" growled Kagami. Both him and Aomine glared at each other, until a pair of scissors went flying in between their stare-down, surprising them. "W-What the hell?!"

"A-Akashichii!" Kise exclaimed, frighteningly. Both Aomine and Kagami shudder as they turned their gaze towards the red head who was accompanied by both Midorima and Murasakibara. "Midorimachii! Murakisabarachii too!"

"My, you two fight whenever the chance is given to you." commented Akashi, nodding towards Kuroko in acknowledgement.

"Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." acknowledged Kuroko. Midorima nodded while Murasakibara waved, munching on his chips.

"They just pop out of nowhere!" growled Kagami. "The whole Generation of Miracles is here.."

"Is that a problem, Taiga?" asked Akashi, swaying a red pair of scissors between his index and thumb fingers.

"N-No."

"Thought so."

"Akashi-kun, why is everyone gathered here?" asked Kuroko. Akashi smiled at him.

"I had planned on coming here. I happen to run into Shintaro on my way. He needed to find his lucky item so I brought him along. We met up with Atsushi, he happened to be in the store near here." explained Akashi.

"What about these two?" asked Kagami.

"Well, we happen to meet them here just now, Taiga." said Akashi firmly.

"Che.." grunted Kagami.

"What about Momoi-chan?" asked Kuroko.

"Che... She went shopping by herself." said Aomine, grumbling.

"I take it you didn't want to go with her, Daiki" said Akashi. Aomine just scratched the back of his head.

"What's your lucky item, Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko. Midorima sighed stress-fully.

"I have to be near an Libra for the whole week. If not, many things of bad luck may erupt." said Midorima.

"Isn't Murasakibarachii a Libra?" asked Kise.

"Yes but I wouldn't want to be near him! He lacks manners!" said Midorima, Murasakibara just shrugged at the others words.

"Isn't Natsumi a Libra, Kuroko?" asked Izuki. That got Aomine's attention in a flash.

"Natsumi? The girly face dude?" asked Aomine. Both Izuki and Kuroko nodded. "He's here?!"

"Daiki, who's this Natsumi?" asked Akashi.

"He's one of our new mate." answered Kagami.

"Heh! I want a rematch with him!" huffed Aomine proudly.

"He sounds more of a well-mannered type of person" commented Midorima.

"He is. Just don't get on his bad mood." warned Izuki.

"Just now he punched Teppei-kun." added Kuroko.

"What?!" both Kagami and Aomine exclaimed.

"Who's this Natsumi guy? You guys are making him seem more important!" pouted Kise.

"He's an rich bastard." said Kagami. That got Akashi's attention.

"And more good looking." added Kuroko.

"Kurokochii is so mean!" cried Kise.

**********~****•0****•~**

**********~****•0****•~**

*******************With Hyuuga, Riko and Ruushiro***

"We'll have the practice at noon, Natsumi-san." said Riko.

"We want to let our team enjoy themselves. It has been rough for them." agreed Hyuuga. Ruushiro nodded, crossinge his arms over his toned chest.

"I understand. A little day off practice wouldn't hurt their time in practice."

At that moment, both Saichi and Soichu came out from the restrooms, both latching onto the chauffeur for guidance, giggling. Ruushiro chuckled while both Riko and Hyuuga raised an eyebrow in question. Out came Natsumi, shirtless, making both Riko and Hyuuga blush red.

"Suya-chan! They were at it again?" asked Ruushiro. Natsumi nodded, pouting.

"Natsumi, stay still" ordered Riko, she couldn't cool her blush but decided to ignore it by testing Natsumi's body structure and levels of skills. Natsumi shrugged, allowing her to investigate him. Riko trained her eyes over Natsumi's long legs. _'W-What... these numbers are naturally high?!' _she thought, moving her gaze over his thighs then on his torso, abdomen, chest, arms, back, and finally the height. _'He possess naturally abilities... I've never seen such guy possess such high levels of structure besides Kagami... Natsumi is fit for any role... He cannot sprain any muscle on neither part of the body... Incredible... He really is the trump card..' _

"Well?" asked Hyuuga.

"Natsumi, is the real trump card... He has high levels on stamina and reflexes. He's good on any role. He surpasses Kagami's abilities." said Riko, amazed about her information she got just by studying Natsumi's body.

"Well, Suya-chan has been gifted. He's very talented. Just like his two brothers." said Ruushiro. Hyuuga glanced at Natsumi, admiring him more than he ever admired anyone, besides Kagami and Kuroko.

Natsumi looked around the beach, noticing a group of girls faint. He shook his head until he spotted his team and his twins in the water so he walked off.

"Natsumi?" asked Hyuuga. Natsumi waved, Hyuuga got the hint and proceed with the conversation with Riko and Ruushiro, all three walking after Natsumi.

**********~****•0****•~**

**********~****•0****•~**

"Mine-chin calls him girly face" added Murasakibara, munching on a piece of candy, loudly.

"Really now? He looks feminine, Aomine?" questioned Midorima, not liking the fact that it could be a girl.

"He's a guy alright! He just looks more girly" said Aomine, smirking.

"Are you insulting me in some way?" questioned a voice from behind them all. All the Generation of Miracles turned their heads slowly towards the voice. There, a long violet-haired beauty, walks towards them, a frown adorning the beatifically sculptured face. In the background, you could hear a song play 'Sexy And I Know It' as said beauty walked, those hips swayed with each step, the long violet-hair flowed with the wind, the black shorts seemed to hugged those hips tight and the crotch area. Before they can say a word, or even try to, Natsumi stopped right in front of Aomine.

"May be, so what, girly face?" smirked Aoimine. Natsumi crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"You do have a lot of time in your hands to know such vulgar stuff- what's your name again?" said Natsumi, Aomine sweat-dropped.

"It's Ahomine" said Kagami, smirking at Aomine's death glare directed at him.

"Ahomine? What a laughable name you have" said Natsumi, not even laughing or grinning.

"It's Aomine! Shut up Bakagami!" growled Aomine at Kagami who laughed at him.

"Y-You're Natsumichii?" Kise stuttered, approaching the beauty.

"Ah? Who are you?" asked Natsumi, a brow raised in question.

"Natsumi-kun, this is Kise-kun." introduced Kuroko, surprising the violet-haired beauty.

"Ah..." Natsumi glanced at Kuroko before looking at Kise. "Koni Koni Kise-kun"

Kise was blushing red as tomato, heck he even got a nosebleed!

"This is Akashi-kun, former captain of mine back in middle school. Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun were my former teammates back in middle school as well." explained Kuroko.

"This is... the whole Generation of Mira-" Natsumi started, amazed about meeting them until a certain blonde latched on him. "Ah?!"

"You're so beautiful, Natsumichii!" cried Kise, nuzzling his face on the crook of Natsumi's neck.

"H-Hey!" Natsumi complained. "Let go!"

"Kise! You idiot! Get off of him!" growled Aomine, pulling the blonde's shirt collar.

"Noo!" Kise cried.

"What do you mean no?!" barked Aomine, pulling the blonde away from Natsumi who sighed in relief. Murasakibara took an interest on Natsumi so he approached said beauty, looming over him until he slung an arm around the slender waist and crushed his lips with Natsumi's. Natsumi's eyes widened at the unexpected action, until he felt something hot, sweet and wet, enter his mouth.

"Mhmm!" Natsumi tried shoving the incredibly taller male but the other just deepened the kiss. Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Kagami, Aomine, Izuki and even Kuroko stared at them, in shock. Natsumi felt how the taller male brought his body towards the other, yet he did not moan, he was still in shock.

_'He tastes better than I thought...' _thought Murasakibara, releasing the other's lips, a string of saliva connected between. Natsumi panted, a pink blush adorning his pale cheeks, not for the kiss but in embarrassment. _'He looks so edible...'_

"Atsushi... release him.." ordered Akashi, his dark aura surfaced. Murasakibara glanced at Akashi then at Natsumi shoved him away.

"W-What the hell was that?" exclaimed Natsumi, still panting.

"I wanted to know how he tastes like, Aka-chin." Murasakibara pouted.

"Atsushi..." Akashi warned sternly. Murasakibara poued further but licked his lips, liking the taste of the other.

"H-How come Murasakibarachii got to kiss him?!" cried Kise, reaching for Natsumi but Aomine slapped his hand away. "Aominechii!"

"Stop acting like a cat in heat for fuck's sakes, Kise!" growled Aomine, trying to cover for Natsumi but noticed how the other was taller than him. _'I hate his fucking height...'_

"What nonsense are you sprouting Kise?!" exclaimed Midorima.

"Ryouta... accompany me for a moment.." ordered Akashi, Kise trembled at Akashi's deathly gaze before slowly followed Akashi away from the group. "Shintaro, your lucky item is Natsumi. Keep watch, same goes with Tetsuya." And with that, he left with Kise trailing behind.

Midorima nodded stiffly before he glanced at Natsumi who eyed Murasakibara weirdly.

"You're a Cancer right?" asked Natsumi, glancing at Midorima who nodded slowly. "I understand now... But.. about keeping watch.."

"I wouldn't know" lied Midorima. Natsumi stared at him, making Midorima feel uneasy under that gaze.

"Hey, girly face. I've never got to hear your full name" said Aomine, grinning at Natsumi. Natsumi took his gaze away from Midorima who cursed under his breath, to Aomine.

"It's Natsumi Suyanai. What about it?"

"Told ya" said Aomine. Both Midorima and Murasakibara had widened eyes. _'What... he's that **trump card** every magazine has the article about him?!'_

_'I got to taste the trump card..' _thought Murasakibara, smiling. _'Better than tasting paper..'_

"Don't you mind if I named ya Suya?" Aomine smirked. Natsumi had a vein popped on the side of his head.

"Don't call me that..." warned Natsumi.

"What about Nai?"

"Worst.."

"Su-Su?"

"You're joking."

"Na-Nai?"

"I'll punch your face."

"Uy-Nai?"

"Is that even a name?"

"It's made up. Heh!"

"I hate you.." mumbled Natsumi.

"Then Uy-Nai it is!" grinned Aomine.

"Aomine, don't go naming people as if they are pets!" lectured Midorima.

"Mine-chin wants to have Nat-chin to himself... that's not fair.." Murasakibara pouted.

"Since when did you considered him an object?!" exclaimed Midorima.

"Even Akashi would have him.." mumbled Aomine.

"Nonsense! When did you bent that way?!" Midorima couldn't believe how everyone are fighting over a guy like cats in heat. _'I'm starting to not recognize them..'_

"Hey, leave Natsumi alone! He's on our school!" defended Kagami.

"So? He'll consider going to my school" said Aomine.

"I feel... kind off uneasy.." commented Natsumi. Izuki smiled at him nervously while Kuroko sighed.

"Don't mind them." said Midorima. Natsumi glanced at him, then at the bickering aces.

"You seem normal. Don't mind if I stick around you." said Natsumi before settling beside Kuroko and Izuki.

"..." Midorima blushed but did not say anything. _'Why is this happening to me? Did I get back luck from Murasakibara?'_

***With Riko and Hyuuga*  
**

Riko had a blood streak running down above her lip, having had witnessed what just happened. Hyuuga was fuming about the scene but was surprised how the rest of Seirin didn't even notice the exchange. They only turned their heads towards the bickering Kagami and Aomine, confused about the commotion. Even Fukuda was sleeping.

"I have a bad feeling... that this won't be the last..." commented Hyuuga.

"I feel the same..." Riko said, noticing a whole crowd of teenaged girls unconscious on the beach sand. "... What a scene..."

Hyuuga sweat-dropped until he felt a cold sliding against his back. "K=Kiyoshi!"

"Did I miss something?" smiled Teppei. Both Riko and Hyuuga shook their heads vigorously.

**********~****•0****•~**

**********~****•0****•~**

_******************To be continued...**_

* * *

******************Author: How was it? Yeah all the GoM's are fighting over Natsumi. xD Poor Natsumi. Well, stay tuned for Chapter 7!  
**

******************Ciao mio amicos! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroko no Basuke: The New Teammate.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: Hello again! I've started high school the past two weeks lol. I can't believe I'm already on my sophomore year lol . It's going pretty good, but less time for my stories xP and there's this girl who is FASCINATED with butler stuff that she made me her manservant O.o I'm just like a servant in my own house and at school but its funny xD. Well I'm still working on which pairing I should pair my OC so, feel free to give me suggestions while I still keep the story flowing until it settles into a more matured one :). Enough of my damn blahs, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroko No Basuke Nor It's Characters, I Own My OCs.  
**

**Warning: boyxboy scenes, swearing, a bit violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Natsumi Takes The Bait!  
**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

After the confrontation, the whole GoM's decided to accompany the Seirin for the whole week, due to Midorima's lucky item ... Natsumi and Kuroko.

"Is there anything else you do besides basketball?" asked Aomine, grinning at Natsumi who shrugged, having Kuroko lay his head onto his lap.

"I have part-time jobs. I work as a manager in a nearby restaurant, I babysit two kids for my neighbors." Natsumi started to list his jobs in his head. "I do some box lifting at markets. I help out the elders, I'm an assistant for a business in production of anime arts and media... What else.."

"Wait, you babysit?" asked Aomine, frowning.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty quiet when you're taking care of well-behaved kids." explained Natsumi.

"Nat-chin, you said you work as a manager in a restaurant.." Murasakibara mumbled, leaning onto Natsumi who sweat-dropped at the lazyness of the other.

"Un. I'm actually the chef so I know how business goes."

"What about the business man?" asked Midorima, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I only help him on stability of money management and as a speaker for some beneficial projects of the production."

"You also said you do box lifting... what about that?" asked Kagami, munching the rest of his 9 burgers.

"Ah, that. Well there's shelves the workers can't possibly reach. Why not give them a hand on that?"

"What if they're heavy?" asked Aomine, looking over Natsumi's body for any type of muscles the other might have gained. Seeing only the toned six-pack on the other's abdomen, made him feel uneasy. _'He does work out... Fuck, he's not that muscled and he has a six-pack already?'_

"No problem. I can carry them myself. If you chose to do the job then do it. If not, why bother helping if you're going to be completely useless?" Natsumi frowned, making Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara sweat-drop.

"I sense you're not telling the whole story, Natsumi." stated Akashi, returning from wherever he went to cut the annoying blonde, smiling. Said blonde limped towards the group, all cut-up and scratched. Natsumi scrunched his nose at the sight, already feeling bad about the blonde but as always, everybody except Kuroko, mistook as if Natsumi was grossed out about the blonde.

"Akashichii was so mean.." cried Kise, rubbing his tears with the back of his hand.

"... I wouldn't treat my teammate like that... even if I punched one I still regret ever hurting him.." said Natsumi, lifting his right hand to Kise who looked at him with teary eyes. Kuroko smiled at the scene, knowing Natsumi more than Seirin do.

"N-Natsumichii..." Kise cried, throwing himself on Natsumi who was startled about the blonde's action. "Natsumichii is so sweet!"

"L-Let go... You're injured.." Natsumi mumbled, apologizing to Kuroko for disturbing him. "Just sit down-"

"On your lap?" Kise suggested. If he had dog ears and dog tail, you can imagine Kise wagging his tail happily as for his ears will perk up.

"K-Kise?!" exclaimed Aomine, about to whack said blonde but Natsumi just waved him off. "U-Uy Nai!"

"Don't call me that.." warned Natsumi. "Kise-kun, just sit. I don't care where just let me treat your minor injuries."

"Natsumichii!" exclaimed Kise, straddling Natsumi's waist.

Akashi, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara's eyebrows shot up, face draining from color while watching how Kise sat on Natsumi.

_'T-That idiot!' _cursed Aomine inside his head.

_'W-What on earth is Kise doing?!' _thought Midorima, in shock.

_'Kise-chin should be crushed...' _thought Murasakibara, munching harder on his hard candy.

_'Wait till I have my scissors on that damn model..'_ thought Akashi, eyes shadowing.

_'I-I feel murderous glares burning behind my back...' _Kise sweat-drop, fearing if he did turn around, it'll be his last.

Natsumi asked Izuki for a kit the maids have put in his bag. Izuki nodded and handed the kit to the violet-haired trump card who opened said kit and started applying pain oil over the cuts on Kise's arms, neck and face.

"Kise-kun, remove your shirt. It's already cut badly." ordered Natsumi, staring at Kise who squirmed under the intense gaze. Kise noticed how Natsumi's eyes seem a bit more dull looking and how the gold color seem a bit more darker. Kise frowned, pondering on what might saddened the other until he was interrupted from his train of thoughts by Natsumi's hard gaze growing more duller. He yelped and immediately took his torn shirt, tossing it aside.

"I'm going to add some cream that will help you leave no scars on damaged skin. It stings a bit since your wounds are fresh." said Natsumi, applying the cream on his hand and began to smear it on Kise's chest. Kise tensed up, feeling how Natsumi's hands worked on his hest and abdomen. _'T-This is bad..'_

The rest watched intensely, except for Kuroko and Izuki. Hyuuga and Riko were a bit far away from them, keeping eye on the rest of Seirin, walking along side Ruushiro. Soichu and Saichu were tackling each other, laughing while the chauffeur tried to keep them from harming each other.

"..Nnn.." Natsumi's ears caught the sound Kise was doing, concerning him yet his face refused to show it.

"Is Kise-kun alright?"

"A-Ah?" Kise jumped at the sudden question before shaking his head. "I-I'm fine..Nat...michii.."

"... Liar. Your body is burning up." Natsumi was finished applying the cream, beckoning for Kise to move his arms away from his sides.

"N-Nothing to matter! Ha ha ha..." Kise laughed nervously, encircling his arms around Natsumi's neck who scowled.

"If you say so."

Kise leaned onto Natsumi, panting. Both from the heat of the weather and from the burning flame exploding inside his body, going all the way to his groin. Kise was glad Natsumi's long hair covered his flushed face from his former teams' view. _'I can't help myself... He's too erotic! Wait... does this mean I'm recognizing Natsumichii for the man he is?!' _Kise blushed another shade of red. _'Wait but I'm not a girl... well either way!' _Kise squealed quietly, hugging Natsumi's neck tighter until that happen.

" Natsu-Ah!" Kise stopped dead on his tracks. He clamped his mouth shut. _'W-What was that...' _Kise shifted a bit, noticing it was not his upper body. He shifted his hips forward until he felt that again. _'I-Im..!'_

"Kise-kun, you may get off now.." said Natsumi, startling Kise who jumped off. "And don't call me Natsu.."

"I-I-I-I!" Kise stuttered before dashing off to the restrooms. Natsumi raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"What happened?" asked Kagami.

"Dunno." said Natsumi.

"I haven't gotten to hear your full name" stated Akashi, setting himself on the sand, both Midorima and Murasakibara following suit.

"Nor do I want to repeat it.." Natsumi pouted. " It's Natsumi Suyanai."

"Very well, Suyanai." Akashi said, trying Natsumi's name.

Natsumi glanced at Akashi weirdly before directing his gaze back to the laughing people in the water. "Any of you know how to surf?"

That question caught everyone near him off guard.

"S-Surf?" Aomine repeated, Natsumi nodded, glancing at him. "Why?"

"Can't I ask?" Natsumi retorted. "I'm just asking."

"What, you know how to surf?" asked Kagami.

"You should know the answer why I would ask that" said Natsumi, pouting yet his eyes seemed narrowed, making him look like he's angered.

"Why you.." Kagami started only to be poke-stabbed on the rib by Kuroko " K-Kuroko you bastard..."

Natsumi shook his head before looking around his surroundings until hearing a conversation behind them. Natsumi turned his head to see what was causing the commotion. Two heavily pregnant women, late 20's, were trying to walk past three drunken men that were trying to hug one of them. Natsumi, being the secretly protective type, stood up from where he sat.

"Oi, what's wrong?" asked Aomine, looking up at Natsumi. Natsumi did not respond and walked away from them. "Ha? Where ya going?!"

"Where's Nat-chin going, Aka-chin?" asked Murasakibara. Akashi glanced at Natsumi who was approaching the three drunken men.

"Those men are bothering the women, Atsushi." said Akashi, standing up.

"But... they're on the verge... of having young.." mumbled Murasakibara.

"Exactly, it's very dangerous for women." nodded Akashi.

**~.0.~**

***With Natsumi***

Natsumi approached the men, the two women looked at him in surprise. "Neh, stop bothering them."

"H-Huh?" one of the men turned to face Natsumi, coming to face a pale abdomen. "Woah!"

"Holy shit! S-She's huge!" the second man exclaimed. Natsumi's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm a guy you dumb idiot" said Natsumi, wanting to punch that guy's face. The three men circled around Natsumi, checking him over in their drunken state.

"Nice... curves.." one of them whistles. Natsumi's lips thinned.

"A-And... a guh? Gotta be k-kidden!" the other laughed.

The third was behind Natsumi, reaching for said person's ass. "Such a n-nice... ass there.." the man groped Natsumi's left butt cheek. This, Natsumi totally had lost his patience.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Bothering these pregnant women and yet groping a minor too?!" Natsumi growled like a wild animal, golden eyes turned to a more colder yet darker color. Everyone nearby gasped while the three drunken men backed away from Natsumi's killing aura. "I'd like to see how you three will handle the policemen!"

People started to gather, throwing things at the drunken men while Natsumi panted in anger. Akashi was nearby yet he stood there, shocked how Natsumi reacted that wildly. The drunken men still were saying vulgar things about Natsumi until the crowd stopped silent after a loud, deafening snap was heard. Natsumi's fist had collided to the first man, sending him crashing into a pole with his two friends with him, a purple bruise starting to form.

"Kiss the fucking dirt instead, you piece of trash... having no respect for your wives and women... you should be taken care by the police.." said Natsumi, coldly. The crowd agreed, calling the police while Natsumi's aura still lingered around him. The two pregnant women approached Natsumi carefully, getting into his line of sight. Akashi was about to sprint to stop them until Natsumi saw them, his expression changed from the angered to an caring one.

"Thank you, we really appreciate your help." said the brown haired woman, smiling lovingly at Natsumi who smiled very kindly at them.

"No, it was nothing. It was a pleasure to help" said Natsumi, smiling charmingly, causing the two women to giggle at his charm.

"How could we thank you more properly?" asked the long blonde-haired woman, placing her hand on her belly until her right hand was lifted by Natsumi's own.

"A simple smile of true beauty solves the gratitude of one's help." said Natsumi, kneeling in front of them both, like a knight. The two women smiled at him, Natsumi just grinned, eyes sparkling.

Akashi stared in amaze. _'S-Such light of beauty...'_

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kagami and Izuki were behing Akashi, staring as well.

"Never expected Natsumi to show this side.." commented Izuki, smiling.

"He's very careful with pregnant women. He lightens up their joy." explained Kuroko.

"Show off.." Kagami grunted.

"Jealous, BaKagami?" questioned Aomine, smirking.

"As if, Ahomine!" Kagami growled. Both started bickering while Midorima and Murasakibara just ignored the bickering.

"I have good luck after all." commented Midorima.

"Nat-chin looks so yummy..." said Murasakibara dreamily.

**~.0.~**

After Natsumi bid the two women a farewell, after having his head placed on their bellies to hear and feel the kick of their babies, he walked calmly towards where the two bickering aces and the rest were standing. "Uh... Why are you all standing here?"

"No reason" they all responded, making Natsumi a bit uneasy.

Before anyone could utter a word, Kise jumped on Natsumi. "Natsumichii!"

"... you're heavy..." complained Natsumi.

"Where have you been, Ryouta?" asked Akashi. Kise unlatched himself from Natsumi when Akashi glared at him.

"M-Me? I was... um... the restroom?"

"That long?" questioned Midorima. Kise blushed.

"Not that long! I was ju-" Kise started.

"His fan girls again.." mumbled Aomine.

"Y-Yes! That's it!"

Natsumi glanced at the corner of his eye, Riko approached them. "Un, coach."

"Natsumi, Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki... we're going to start a little practice." said Riko.

"What will the practice be?" asked Izuki, him, Kuroko, Kagami and Natsumi gathered around her. The Generation of Miracles were left ignored.

"Physical first. We'll be doing push-ups, sit-ups, some jogging in water, sprinting, jumping, and side-straddle hop." Riko listed.

"I'll have to do all those in heavy method." Natsumi said, confusing them.

"Heavy method?" questioned Riko.

"Yes, like doubling the exercise." explained Natsumi. Riko nodded in understanding while Kagami and Kuroko made sour faces.

"Alright its settled!" Exclaimed Riko, beckoning them to follow her. "Let's gather everyone"

"Excuse me, I don't think you have forgotten us" said Akashi, matter-of-factually.

"Ah! Uh... well.. " Riko started. _'I didn't want to confront them here...'_

"Why not make this a competition?" Natsumi suggested.

"What he said" said Aomine, grinning at Natsumi who rolled his eyes at him.

"That's not a bad idea, Suyanai. You haven't confronted us before" said Akashi, calmly.

"I'm actually enjoying how this is going. I'm having my chance to test you all. Well before... right now... I don't think I want to... Knowing how you all lost against Kuroko-kun's team. But" said Natsumi. "Having to confront the former, it makes it more interesting. I'll take the bait." Natsumi smirked.

Akashi smirked as well. "Settled then."

Riko just stared between Natsumi and Akashi. _'There's... something... unthinkable... going to happen between this competition...'_

"After the competition, we'll have a match." said Natsumi. Kagami smirked at this, liking how Natsumi takes the most challenging quests of all. "We'll make it even since there's only five of you."

"Are you underestimating us?" questioned Akashi. Natsumi's eyes had a glint of red in them, surprising Akashi.

"Take it however you like it, the match has no rules except for the basic rules Riko-san will list for us." said Natsumi. Akashi noticed how the other holds the upper hand of the conversation. Akashi frowns, jaw slacked.

"You did ment-" Akashi started.

"I did, but don't forget the basic principles of the court game. Safety, Neat, Non-violent, and... this rule depends on one's self. You'll figure that out soon." Natsumi finished, leaving no room for Akashi to utter a word.

_'Natsumi won the conversation...' _thought Midorima, amazed.

_'Nat-chin looks more edible...' _thought Murasakibara, munching on a potato chip.

_'He didn't even let Akashi say anything! How confident is he?' _thought Aomine, sweat-dropping.

_'Natsumichii looks he could beat anyone just by one swift of his hand... let's see how this goes..' _thought Kise, grinning.

_'He left me with argument... if his confidence is that high... how high is his abilities to surpass us...' _thought Akashi, gritting his teeth.

Kagami lightly punched Natsumi's left shoulder, smirking. _'This guy is something else.' _

"Ow... What was that for?" Natsumi pouted.

"The hell I know." grinned Kagami. Natsumi scowled.

"You're starting to act like that Ahomine over there." At this, Aomine glared at him while Kagami bursted out laughing.

"Shut up BaKagami!" growled Aomine but Kagami just kept laughing. He turned to Natsumi, poiting a finger at him, accusingly. "It's your fault, Uy Nai!"

"Not my problem your name sounds funny." Natsumi retorted. "And that word you keep calling me is not a name, idiot."

"Do you see I care?!"

"Right now, not."

"Exactly!"

"Then why ask?"

"Why bring that up?!"

"Why keep calling me that, Ahomine?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Wait, that's Kagami's nickname for you.."

"No it's not!"

"Ah, well I don't give a care about it."

"Don't act like you care!"

"I just said I didn't."

"St-" Aomine got poke-stabbed by Kuroko. "T-TETSU!"

"Stop bothering Natsumi before he gives you what that man got earlier." said Kuroko, blankly.

"..." Aomine finally calmed down. "Che..."

Natsumi smirked in victory.

"I'm finding this weird..." said Hyuuga as he stood beside Riko. "Natsumi smirking like that.."

"... yeah..." Riko agreed. " He refused to show any em-"

"What of me?" questioned Natsumi, standing right in front of them.

"N-Nothing!" both Riko and Hyuuga blurted out.

"Really? Then why don't we start the warm ups?" questioned Natsumi, with his blank mask on.

"S-Sure..." stuttered Riko, sweat-dropping.

"Can't wait to play with Natsumichii!" exclaimed Kise cheerfully, latching himself on Natsumi's back who groan.

"H-Hey... Get off me you leech..."

"Eh?! Natsumichii called me a leech?!"

"Yes... You won't get off..."

"Natsumichii is so mean!"

"G-Get off... Don't stick so close to me..."

"Kise! Get off him!" yelled Aomine.

"Noo!"

"Don't say that! Let go already!"

"You just want him all to yourself!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Natsumi, noticed Kise had let go of him, sat down in between Kise and Aomine while they argue.

Akashi sighed, feeling a headache about to consume his mind while Midorima just shook his head, pushing up his glasses. Murasakibara just munched on his chips happily.

_'Is this the bait I'm taking?' _thought Natsumi, shrugging.

_'Natsumi... despite how you described your victory back then... You're starting to act on your trust of your skills' _thought Kuroko, a small smile on his face.

**~.0.~**

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author: I hope you enjoyed the chap! Pretty short I know xP. But I'll try to make it at least a bit long. Oh I did say that you guys can suggest any character to be with my OC or make up your own OC and suggest it to me so I'll add your OC in the story :D. Stay tuned for Chapter 8!  
**

**Ciao, mio amicos! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko No Basuke: The New Teammate.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: Hello all! Brought you another chapter! I really hope you enjoy this!  
**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I Do Not Own Kuroko No Basuke Nor It's Characters. I OWN My OCs.**

**Warning: possible yaoi scenes, Natsumi's motivation (aggressive side).**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Natsumi's Real Purpose Than Victory.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

_'I did say to stretch but all of the sudden... they started immediately like as if they already started the competition...'_ Riko sweat-dropped, observing how her team did their fifty sit-ups faster than they used to do. She glanced at Akashi's side, they were already with the push-ups. She then glanced behind her, watching how Natsumi was being trained by his twin brothers. He was doing jumping-jacks in water, already at his 156 count.

_'What the heck... my team couldn't even go up to 40 jumping-jacks in water...' _Riko now understood what Natsumi meant about doing his training advanced. She kept staring at how Natsumi trained while Seirin started the push-ups.

"Hyuuga, she's at it again." Izuki informed. Hyuuga sighed, shaking his head at the daydreaming girl.

"She just can't help it.."

"Natsumi-kun's training is very advanced. He hardly is given time to recover." Kuroko commented. Kagami just grunted.

"Show off.."

"Perhaps he has more stamina than all of us." Hyuuga added.

"More than Ahomine?" Kagami questioned only to shut up and glare at said person who threw a soda can at his head. "What was that for?!"

"Shut your big mouth, BaKagami!" Aomine retorted, glaring at the red-head. Kagami growled more angrily until he felt a pang of pain on his rib.

"K-Kuroko... you bastard..."

Kuroko just stared at him with his usual blank expression before concentrating back to his task. "No need to fight over something stupid."

Furihata and Kogein had given up while Mitobe just tried to help them up. Izuki, Hyuuga, Kuroko, Kagami, Fukuda and Kiyoshi were sweating a lot. They had to do fifty push-ups and they all glanced at the Generation of Miracles, barely on their forty something of their push-ups. It was even a surprise that Murasakibara was participating on the task. Who would had thought the sweet tooth of the GoM would even move a limb?

Aomine was drenched in sweat, his brows furrowed in concentration while ignoring Kise's cheerful comments about Natsumi. Speaking of Natsumi, Aomine glanced at said person. The other was doing push-ups with both his twin brothers on his back, already at his 77 count.

"He does have strength." Midorima panted out. Akashi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is very inhuman to see a human being like him, do ten times what we can do." Akashi glanced at Murasakibara, chuckling at Murasakibara's concentrated eyes. "I'm surprised Atsushi is really looking forward to this. That is a new improvement."

"Never had I thought about him actually doing something rather than eating his usual snacks." Midorima added, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Same I'd say about Ryouta." Both Akashi and Midorima glanced at the cheerful blonde who talked nothing but Natsumi this and Natsumi there.

"Kise... will you shut up already!" Aomine growled, the blonde stopped mid rant and looked at him directly. "We know Suya is sexy and all so shut up!"

Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara had wide eyes while Kise blushed yet he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so damn funny?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"The fact that you just said something about Natsumi being.." Kagami started, smirking. Aomine looked at him in horror.

"Sexy" Kuroko finished off. Aomine looked at him, pointing at him while trying to speak properly.

"T-T-That's..!" Aomine then turned his head to glare at Kise. "Kise was saying that too!"

That, got Kise to shut up and he glared at Aomine. "You did too!"

"You said it the first time! You damn model!"

"Well you could had ignored me!"

"You wouldn't shut up!"

"Then why blame it on me!"

"Because it's your fault!"

"Aominechii is so mean!"

"Stop crying!"

Akashi face-palmed while Midorima grunted irritably. Murasakibara just sat there, looking somewhere else.

"Daiki... Ryouta..." Akashi started, grabbing both Aomine's and Kise's attention. " Triple." Akashi smiled at their horror faces.

"This is not... what I wanted to start out with..." Kagami grunted with Kuroko agreeing.

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

"Alright! We'll have to arrange this soon before the sun sets!" Riko announced, leading them to an basketball court nearby. Seirin were waiting for this moment, to see for themselves. The trump card used against them and Generation of Miracles. Natsumi walked with pride, head held high. His aura gave off the impression of authority and power. His golden eyes held lightning sparks in them as he followed behind his team. Akashi was impressed about this reaction and posture.

There were four people occupying the court, they turned their heads when they sensed the incoming of other players. They gasped when they set eyes on the Generation of Miracles and they gasped even louder as their gaze set on one individual they all respect for. Natsumi Suyanai. The ex-soccer player and basketball's number one trump card of the basketball history. They parted away, murmuring about the tall violet individual.

_'Seems Natsumi is the most popular...' _Riko chuckled. She stopped at the middle of the court and turned to face her team and the GoM.

"We'll play five-against-five players. Since they're are ready. I'll start with my team." Riko said, approaching her team while Akashi's got into formation.

"Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Natsumi, you five will start the game. The rest, observe the strategies used and wait for replacement." Riko instructed.

"Hai!" they all exclaimed.

"Denver, be the referee." Natsumi said to his chauffeur who nodded while his father and his brothers took a seat at the benches. People started to crowd in, the benches were already full.

"Natsumi! Natsumi! Natsumi!" Seirin heard the crowd cheer for the trump card. Natsumi sighed before facing Akashi's team. Hyuuga faced Midorima, Kiyoshi with Murasakibara, Kagami with Aomine and Kuroko with Kise. That left Natsumi with Akashi who smiled at him creepily. Natsumi shrugged until Denver explained the rules of the game.

"Let's have a friendly match." Denver said, gesturing for both teams to agree.

"Let's have a friendly game!" they yelled as Denver threw the ball up and Kagami tipped it to Kiyoshi who took the lead.

Kiyoshi dribbled the ball until Aomine appeared on his sight, did he passed it to Kuroko who used misdirection and passed it to Kagami. Kagami was inside the defense and was about to advance further until Murasakibara appeared, blocking his path. Kagami grunted until he saw Natsumi open and he passed to Hyuuga. Hyuuga dribbled, Kise was in his way so he passed it to Kuroko. Kuroko misdirected it to Natsumi who ran at full speed. He avoid both Akashi's Emperor Eye and Murasakibara. He even went through Midorima!

"W-What..." Riko gaped. "This is... extraordinary..."

Natsumi abruptly stopped when Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara blocked him. Natsumi smirked, he ran at Murasakibara. Close enough, he made his jerk sideways, almost looked like he spinned, and he dunk the ball using the tips of his fingers. The crowd cheered for Natsumi as said person received high-fives from his teammates.

"What the heck was that?" Aomine exclaimed. "He just passed through so easily!"

"Seek-and-Sprint... such an advanced move... " Akashi murmured. It was really disturbing him how Natsumi was not affected by his Emperor Eye.

"I do sense that he 's not using all his power yet.." Midorima commented, pushing his glasses up.

"Eh?! He's holding back?!" Kise exclaimed.

"Aka-chin... " Murasakibara started. Akashi nodded.

"Let's keep the pace. But this time... let's all support each other..."

"Hai!"

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

Their match was already at the final. Seirin had 298 while the GoM had 178. Of course, Riko did not replace anyone since they refused to so they kept going. Natsumi didn't even spare a sweat!

Akashi gritted his teeth. He tried to read Natsumi's moves and what comes next but every he does know his move, Natsumi comes up with other advanced moves that even Kise can't even copy and this was affecting him. He knows that Natsumi was far beyond them but he didn't expect him to be aggressive although he never caused harm, unlike Kagami. Natsumi took most of the roles while he dunk a few shots before supporting his mates. He hadn't used all his power and yet he was defeating them! No, not only him, they were. All of them.

"Akashi.." Akashi turned to face Midorima who looked at him with concern.

"He's..." Akashi started, glancing at Natsumi who remained still in the court while the others went for water. Aomine grinned when Natsumi gave him a stern look of disapproval. Murasakibara hugged the violet haired who's eyebrow twitched. Kise pushed Aomine aside to get a look of Natsumi.

"He's really what he is. The trump card." Midorima said.

"There's no denying the fact. But... this new look." Akashi smiled, a sincere smile that even caught the green-haired teen off guard. " It's actually an peaceful one. No matter the scores. I understand what Natsumi is trying to get. He isn't trying to beat us."

"What do you mean?" Midorima questioned.

"I mean, Shintaro, that Suyanai had challenged us for the reason for us to play together again after those years of playing in our own accord." Akashi explained, watching how Denver announced the scores to the crowd.

"..." Midorima now understood what Akashi meant. It was true that back then at Middle school, they all played individuality, they depended on their own skills rather than cooperating as a team.

"The final scores. Seirin 304 vs Generation of Miracles 183. Seirin takes the victory." The crowd cheered, even most of them went up to Natsumi to get his autograph.

"Show off..." Kagami grunted, Kuroko just rolled his eyes at him.

Ruushiro laughed as Natsumi struggled with the crowd of fans boys and girls, trying to sign at least some magazines of him posing like a princely type of basketball player.

"Kyaa! Natsumichii looks so cute!" Kise came up to Akashi and Midorima, showing them a magazine with Natsumi posing in a butler suit. Aomine and Murasakibara appeared to look at the magazine. "In this sports outfit too!"

"Where did you get this?!" Aomine questioned. Kise grinned at him.

"Well I remembered I had it treasured in my car!"

They looked at him as if he were crazy before looking through the pages, alarming Kise about the situation.

"Hey! Don't pull on that one!"

"Natsumi in a butler get-up?" Aomine questioned.

"It was for an anime cosplay convention." Midorima corrected.

"You would know..." Akashi commented, Midorima gaped at him.

"Wait! Look at this one!" Aomine pointed.

"In his surfing outfit.." Midorima said.

Kise tried to take the magazine of Natsumi's unique posing and get-ups but they just won't budge!

"This one is as a referee?" Akashi questioned.

"Looks like it" Aomine commented.

"Natsu-chin looks good on that one..." Murasakibara reached over to point at a picture where Natsumi was fashionably dressed as a bad boy.

"I agree with this." Akashi nodded.

"I want that one" Aomine said. Terrifying poor Kise.

"I'd... like one..." Midorima murmured, blushing slightly.

"N-No! These are all mine!" Kise cried, trying to grasp the magazine.

"Back off Kise!" Aomine grumbled. Kise shoved him hard. "Stop that you damn idiot!"

"I'm sure you have plenty of these so don't get upset." Akashi said, smiling. Kise knew that smile. Ooooh, that smile meant that there was no objections left for him to protest.

"B-But!"

"What are you guys looking at?" Kagami snatched the magazine from Akashi's grasp and went through it. "Huh? So he modeled..."

"BaKagami! Get your hands off that magazine!" AOmine growled. Kagami gave him a bored look before glancing at Natsumi. "Oi Natsumi!"

"What is he doing?" Midorima questioned, Akashi widened his eyes.

"Tai-" Before Akashi could call the tiger acem Natsumi was already in front of Kagami.

"What?" Natsumi yawned quietly. Kagami handed him the magazine."Hunh? You want an autograph or what?"

"Not me, you can autograph my shoes later." Kagami smirked, Natsumi rolled his eyes. "They were the ones who were seeing these pictures the... wrong way.."

"No we did not!" Aomine yelled.

"You..." Akashi was ready to throw his scissors at Kagami.

"The wrong way? As if meaning... the way you guys take it... as if I was modeling for sexual interests?" Natsumi pondered out loud.

"N-No!" Midorima blurted out.

"Fucking BaKagami!"

"Kagamichii!"

"Kaga-chin should be crushed into silence.."

"I'll get rid of your voice box..."

"Natsumi-kun, we better leave before they even think more of their fantasies.." Kuroko suggested, appearing beside Natsumi who's eyebrow twitched in surprise.

"K-Kuroko!"

"Kurokochii!"

"Tetsuya..."

"Tetsu!"

"Kuro-chin"

Kuroko gave them a blank look as if saying 'Say-more-and-expect-the-consequences' so they kept their mouth shut. Natsumi shrugged, not wanting to be near them anymore.

"Fine..."

"B-Bu-" Midorima started.

"Oh. I almost forgot. You may join us... Midorima right?" Natsumi said. Midorima nodded before walking with them. "And by the way... you four have blood running down your nose..."

"!"

Kagami laughed at their expressions while Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and the rest of Seirin laughed along.

"Perverts..." Kuroko said.

"Perverts." Natsumi repeated, the laughter continued while Akashi wiped the blood from his nose. Kise crying, Murasakibara glanced somewhere else to not display his nosebleed and Aomine went to whack Kagami upside the head and the bickering between the two of them began.

"Say, Midorima..." Natsumi started, startling Midorima. "Did I bumped into you that hard?"

"E-Eh? Oh... no... just a brush..." Midorima slapped himself mentally for being nervous around the trump card.

"Really? I'm relieved then." Natsumi sighed in relief. "I could get out of control. Not that it ever happened."

"Really?" Midorima usually wasn't the talkative type but he didn't mind speaking with Natsumi. "Why is that?"

"Huh? Uh... Dunno" Natsumi pondered. Midorima chuckled quietly at his clueless face, unaware of four death glares behind his back.

"Well, there has to be a reason." Midorima teased. Natsumi rubbed his neck, in a thoughtful state.

"Yeah... Just need time to think about it."

Kuroko smiled as Midorima opened up to Natsumi. "What an improvement."

"Huh?" both Natsumi and Midorima questioned.

"Midorima-san is actually opening up."

"K-Kuroko!"

"What? He never did?" Natsumi looked at Midorima who blushed furiously. "Why didn't you?"

"I-I..."

"Don't force yourself. Forget what I asked" Of course, Natsumi misunderstood but Midorima didn't want to voice it out.

"Well... let's head over to eat. My treat." At this, the two groups crowded around him like ants.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Furihata.

"Sure. It'll come from my father's pocket"

Ruushiro laughed nervously at that. He did have money, a lot. It's just how Natsumi said it.

"R-Right."

"It's settle then."

Natsumi smiled a bit at their happy faces. He glanced at Midorima who looked away. He directed his gaze back at his teammates and new friends. Kuroko stared at Natsumi with a spark in his eyes.

"Well... Let's get going already. Race you!" Natsumi exclaimed and took off runnning, soon followed Aomine, Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda, Kogein, Kiyoshi, Izuki and the rest.

_'He's the brightest light that would blind anyone with it's glorious spark of joy'_

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author: Hoped you enjoyed it! Review pls! I know it's short, I have tests in school so pls, bear with me! Stay tune for the upcoming chapter!  
**

**Ciao Mio Amicos! :D**

**-Raiden Out-**


End file.
